


Power Rangers: Guardians

by Marcus (Mr_Couver)



Category: Power Rangers, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cameos, Extended Cameos, F/M, Megaforce Remake, Super Sentai - Adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Couver/pseuds/Marcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, the people of earth had relied on the Power Rangers to protect them. They always had the power to overcome the greatest odds. But things have changed. People have either forgotten them, or have come to despise them. And it came at a bad time, too. New enemies have come to do away with earth for their own particular gains. However, a brand new team now stands in their way, after a year or so passed since the victory of the Samurai Rangers. They are....</p><p>The Power Rangers Guardians!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction & Character Bios

_ _

* * *

 

_Hello readers! Welcome to my first fic ever made on this site!_

_I would just like to say that you don't have to read this. If you wish to get to the story itself, Episode 1 starts on Chapter 2. This is just something that I will be doing with every new story I make. But I recommend you read this first so that way you have a bit of an understanding with the kind of routine I will be doing. However, nobody's forcing you to read any of this. If none of this interests you, then go somewhere else. Don't leave a hateful review or anything like that just because you didn't like it. I am making stories here specifically so that I can improve my own writing skill._

_However, you readers are not left out of the process. Any and all constructive feedback is suggested._

_Anyway, the reason why I'm using up the first chapter of each story for these intros is because it will allow me to let you guys know what to expect from each story, but in a way to prevent spoilers and ruining the story for myself and you, the reader._

_Anyway, here's what you can expect from this story without spoiling anything major (There might a be a few minor spoilers in this, but it's only so you know what to expect later on):_

  1. _This fic, specifically, is a Tensou Sentai Goseiger adaptation. For those who love Super Sentai, you know what I'm talking about._
  2. _The majority of the Goseiger plot (You'll see how much soon enough) will be implemented into multiple original plots devices I have in mind._
  3. _Any and all known themes from Goseiger that are commonplace in Japanese culture will be changed accordingly to the best of my ability._
  4. _This is a personal note of mine, but I think most, if not all of us can agree that Power Rangers Megaforce was terrible. And Super Megaforce wasn't any better. Rest assured, this fic will be nothing like Megaforce._
  5. _If you are a reader of various PR fics, you will recognize certain references and Easter eggs that I will attempt to put into this fic._



_So, yeah, expect a lot more from this fic compared to Megaforce. And expect the next fic I do (which will be a Gokaiger adaptation) to have more than what Super Megaforce pathetically churned out. But that's another story for another day, AFTER this fic is done with._

_Finally, I wish to give you guys a sneak peek into what the main characters (Who will become the Rangers) are like so you know what to expect throughout the story. Now, these character bios are not meant to have any spoilers to things I have in mind for the development of the plot, so be glad for that. But I can assure you, that these guys will be like this for the majority of the fic in terms of their base personality, until moments where their individual character needs developing._

_Anyway, here are the character bios. Enjoy!_

* * *

 

Sean Kozac  
18 years old  
Red Ranger  
Being the elder of the Kozac twins, Sean has taken up responsibility for taking care of his brother Josh. Though, recently, Ken has been more than helpful in keeping Josh in check so he has less to worry about. But since he and Josh are twins, there are things about them that make them similar. For example, Sean and Josh both have anger issues, but Sean has it on a much smaller scale compared to his younger brother. Because he has taken bigger and more important responsibilities, he has made himself out to be a natural leader. And much like his friends, he is highly respected amongst his peers and classmates, to the point where people become jealous and envious of him at times for all the good he has done for Angel Grove High, especially since he inspires other students to lead by example. But Sean still has his flaws. He won't hesitate to turn down something that could lead to what happened to him and his friends in the past, and why. But if the right amount of evidence is presented to him that he can believe, he'll consider it a possibility.

 

Josh Kozac  
17 years old  
Black Ranger  
Being the younger of the Kozac twins, Josh tends to feel like he is being overshadowed by his older brother Sean. He loves his brother to death, but at times, he feels like he isn't as respected as Sean, causing him to have issues with anger at times. However, he has taken note of the things Sean has done and attempted to apply some of it to things that interest him to his life. He is pretty much the main guy to go to if you're being bullied and you have no way of defending yourself. He's been asked multiple times to be apart of the Anti-Bullying PSAs in Angel Grove, but always turned them down because he is a bit camera-shy, unlike his brother who has learned to embrace being on camera rather than being afraid of it. However, if necessary, he'll attempt to hold back his anger in favor of making a situation better rather than worse, even if he doesn't like it.

 

Sarah Mirage  
17 years old  
Pink Ranger  
Although kind-hearted and very much a sweetheart towards many people, Sarah does have a bad side, thanks to the occasional moments of bipolar disorder. Mostly, she is very nice and optimistic towards situations that can eventually turn out okay. But when things become hopeless for someone who is pessimistic, she will snap at you for acting so negative and tell you stand up straight and hope for the best. Now, that's the dumbed-down version. What she does in actuality, is that she will tell you off in probably the craziest way possible. Either way, it gives the pessimistic people a reality check so that they don't mope around doing nothing but complain about things in their lives. Besides that, Sarah is pretty much a good advice giver, to the point where every other day she is asked to skip lunch and take over the school's social worker role for the time until they come back. She seems to know what to say and what not to say all the time. Ironically enough, Sarah is pretty much a mind reader, and can very much see something is wrong in a person's facial expressions. Well, except Sean, who for one reason or another, can't be read so easily. Over time, she will just have to try harder.

 

Jamie Terra  
17 years old  
Yellow Ranger  
Out of the five, Jamie is, to an extent, a genius more than anything. She excels in multiple things, probably too many to count. Jamie is more understanding of things rather than putting things into action. But if she has to, she will act upon what she knows nonetheless. But out of all of them, Jamie is very much a pacifist and tends to stray away from practicing Martial Arts, unless they help to calm her mind, such as Pa Gua and Tai Chi. But out of anything, Jamie has a love for nature and plants, sometimes going to great heights to protect the environment within her own ability to do so. To put this into perspective, she has pretty much won the majority of the science fairs within Angel Grove High. Any and all money prizes she gains from such victories, 95% of it all are always donated to environmental protection charities and even charities that help those who are in any form of poverty (Even those who live in the most unhealthy of conditions in other countries). Also, sometimes she chooses to help her friends out with their homework and projects when they're confusing or just plain hard to understand. Jamie is smart enough to where she can make something complicated simple enough for others to understand without too much of a problem.

 

Ken Dumas  
18 years old  
Blue Ranger  
Out of all the five, Ken is pretty much a mystery case at times. It's to the point where he will tell others to forget about something. Especially when something about him that nobody knew about pops up out of nowhere. From there, he would do research on it in secret. Ken is usually the one who keeps Josh in line. Either way, he is also very inclined in testing his skills as a martial artist, to the point where him and Sean have gained a fair rivalry. Also, out of them all, Ken tends to be a ladies-man unnecessarily. Sometimes he even gives in to impress those that find him utterly irresistible. Besides that, Ken does have a good heart, usually being the one that tries to keep the other 4 in check when Sean is incapable of doing so. Alongside that, he loves kids. It's to the point where he actually will do babysitting jobs just to build relationships with children and give them a role model if necessary.

* * *

_And that's pretty much it. A fair majority of episodes have been written on another site, so they will be transferred and edited accordingly over time. But anyway, I hope you like this little taste of what's to come._

_Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	2. Episode 1: Guardians Unite! Part 1

Arc 1: Guardians Arc

* * *

_Angel Grove_ , September 7, 2012

It seems as though history has repeated itself in the ruined city of Angel Grove, but on a smaller scale.

Once more, the city has become ravaged by an evil force determined to rule over the galaxy, and the earth is the biggest obstacle in its way.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of metallic foot soldiers with rod-like firearms, alongside larger and armored blue brawler-type soldiers, spread throughout the chaos-induced city, attempting to spread across the entire world to make sure their power has outmatched all others.

However, before they could reach the next city, something stood in their way. Or rather, someone.

In fact, it was more than one person that stood in their way.

They are the Power Rangers. From the beginning to the present, and through time and space, stood every ranger known to date, morphed and ready for the epic battle that was about to begin. The foot soldiers readied themselves, as did the Rangers, who each raised their weapons into the air before making quick stances and sprinting towards the foot soldiers, who proceeded to do the same towards the Rangers.

And on that day, the fate of the world would either change for the better, or for the worst...

**_From that little tidbit you just saw, there's probably a lot you're wondering about. Well, let me take you back to a few months ago..._ **

* * *

_Angel Grove High - High Achievement Ceremony,_ May 28, 2012 -11:00 AM

Today was a very special day: the High Achievement Ceremony, a special event done to honor graduates who have gone above and beyond the expectations of Angel Grove High, staff and teachers alike, throughout their 4+ years. And those graduates are 18-year-old Kenneth Dumas, 16-year-old Jamie Terra, 17-year old Sarah Mirage, and twin brothers Josh Kozac and Sean Kozac, 17 and 18 years old respectively.

The ceremony was happening within the gymnasium. All Junior and Senior students on schools grounds were to come down to the gymnasium for the ceremony. And the one running the ceremony was former police lieutenant/volunteer of the Angel Grove Youth Center, and now principal of Angel Grove High, Jerome Stone. Let's just say that Stone has been building up his responsibilities over the years.

After all the students have taken their seats, Principal Stone walked up to the stage, microphone in hand, attempting to start things off right, or at least trying to.

"Good morning, students! I would like to start by mentioning something very important that happened, back when most, if not all of you were in your first years of elementary school. Chances are you never even knew this happened. See, 10 years ago, a mysterious anomaly appeared here in Angel Grove. Nobody could describe it, the reason behind it being a mystery till this very day. But what we learned was that the timing of it lead to the disappearance of multiple families, which was no coincidence. Much to the shock of everyone back then, the people missing, were all parents. And it gets even stranger. Each parent that went missing not only had kids, but had no next of kin if something were to happen to them. As a result, the children of those parents were all put into foster care."

The crowd talked among themselves, surprised by what they're hearing from Principal Stone. "I would just like to ask for a moment of silence, in honor of those men and woman taken by something this tragic." The crowd and staff attending the ceremony lowered their heads and fell silent. After about 10 seconds of silence, everybody raised their heads once more as Principal Stone continued speaking. "But that's where the sadness of this story ends.

"When these five kids were in foster care, it was not a good experience for them at all. They all suffered to some degree. And even to this day, they still don't have any answers. But the greatest thing that came out of it, was that they all found one another. They all could relate to one another, and as such, they could rely on one another to stay strong and get through life, no matter how harsh the circumstances. And you will not believe what the result of that was." Stone then turned towards the left side of the stage. "Come on out, guys." At that point, Ken, Jamie, Sarah, and twin brothers Josh and Sean all began to walk towards Principal Stone. As the crowd saw them come out one by one, they began to cheer, knowing very well who they all are and how much they have accomplished.

As the crowd's cheering dimmed down, Stone continued with his speech. "For those who aren't aware, the High Achievement Ceremony is an annual school event that started roughly around the time I became Principal. This ceremony honors the Juniors and Seniors that go above and beyond the expectations of our education system. If you haven't guessed yet, our High Achievement Ceremony fell on the day after the 10-year anniversary of what happened to these now teenagers. And might I say, these guys have definitely accomplished many things together. Sure, they may have their problems, but being together has made them stronger, and has made them into the people you see now. You can all vouch for that, right?"

The cheering commenced again, but this time, it was suddenly interrupted by the ground shaking underneath everyone's feet. "Earthquake! Everybody evacuate the gymnasium, now!"

While everyone else had left the gym, including Principal Stone, the five had stayed where they were for some reason. As if something was keeping them there. And to some extent, something was. Suddenly, the supposed earthquake had come to a halt. The five were very confused. But out of all of them, Sean was the first to have a feeling that something was off. "That was no earthquake." he said out loud.

Next thing they knew, multiple pillars of what appeared as green slime began to rise from the ground. When the pillars grew to a certain height, they flashed and molded themselves into unearthly creatures. They were humanoid in shape and form, but seem like that of an insect in appearance.

"What are those things?" asked Ken.

"They look like bugs..." replied Sarah, disgusted by the creatures.

"Whatever they are, it looks like they found what they were looking for." said Sean. The insect-like monsters slowly advanced towards the five, whom of which were slowly being pushed into a corner. "Looks like these guys are looking for a fight."

Jamie was not fond of the idea. "Do we have to? You know I hate fighting."

Sean sighed. He wasn't sure as to go about this situation. But considering the circumstance that they're in, their options were severely limited. "Jamie, I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice." Jamie sighed reluctantly, but agreed with everyone else.

The five each took their own stances. The creatures in front of them seemed eager to fight them. "Let's do it!" yelled Sean as the five engaged the monsters.

**_If someone told me that I, along with Josh and my friends, would become guardians of the earth and fight an intergalactic insectoid army planning to take over the earth, I would have told them they were crazy._ **

**_I had my suspicions when we all had similar dreams the night before._ ** **_But ever since those creatures attacked us that day, I knew that something was up._ **

**_We were involved with something far bigger than we could ever imagine._ **

* * *

_Ernie's Juice Bar & Diner_, May 28, 2012, 7:00 AM

After Jerome Stone gave up ownership of Ernie's Juice Bar during the time the Space Rangers were around, the place was eventually torn down after not being used for so long. Many people forgot about the Juice Bar, except for a certain someone. What people never knew about was that Ernie had a son, named after him. And while he was very young when Stone took over the Juice Bar, Ernie Jr. had a dream of running his own Juice Bar, following in his father's footsteps and keeping the positive vibe of social activity alive, as it was slowly waning over the years after the sacrifice of Zordon.

Regardless, Ernie Jr. has been running the Juice Bar for a few years now, to the point where he eventually expanded it into a Diner as well. As expected, business boomed on opening day, and the Juice Bar has come to be a great hangout spot once again.

Much like the original Juice Bar, this one had most of the space used for multiple purposes. It was a hangout lounge for the most part, but there was also mats laid around the floor for different forms of exercise, whether it be for yoga, martial arts, it didn't matter. There was also chairs and tables for people to sit at, alternatively, if they just want to enjoy a nice meal to tackle the morning day.

As if on time, the five teenagers being awarded for their accomplishments later on in the day, arrived at the Juice Bar like always. They sat at their usual spots in front of Ernie's counter. "Morning guys, how was your weekend?" Ernie asked.

Sean then yawned. "Could have been better."

Ernie chuckled. "Didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday, Sean?"

"None of us did." replied Sarah sleepily.

This struck Ernie as surprised. By some coincidence, they all ended up having trouble sleeping the night before. "Well, that's ironic."

Josh groaned as he took out a ten-dollar bill and placed it on the counter. "You mind getting us some coffee?"

Ernie grabbed the bill, not hesitating to follow through. "You got it. Who wants cream and sugar?" Everyone but Josh raised their hand.

Ernie was surprised, but didn't question what Josh wanted. He grabbed five medium-sized styrofoam cups and placed them on the counter. He then took one of the full coffee pots and started pouring into each cup. He then put the coffee pot back to where it was and proceeded to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and took out the different creamers so they could choose. He then grabbed the sugar and placed it on the counter. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"Nope. We're good for now." said Ken. Ernie nodded.

A few minutes have passed, and the five seemed to be a bit more awake now. Sean then took a sip from his coffee. "So who else had a weird dream last night?" The other four were surprised, but they all raised their hands. They were then surprised at one another.

"Huh, glad I'm not the only one." said Ken.

"But what was the point?" asked Sarah.

"What _was_ this dream you guys had?" Ernie interjected. They all thought about it for a moment. They weren't sure. Their memory of it was vague, but eventually, they were able to remember something...

* * *

_**The night before...** _

* * *

The five all had very similar dreams.

The core similarity they all had were simple: A specifically-colored warrior silhouetted in the darkness was demonstrating their skills with a specific weapon. For Ken, the weapon was something similar to a crossbow. For Jamie, it looked like a claw of some kind, or even a fang. For Sarah, she wasn't entirely sure, but from what she could see, it appeared to be a ranged weapon of some kind. For Josh, it was an oddly-shaped axe. And for Sean, it was a sword with an unnecessarily large guard on it.

After fighting seemingly nothing for 20 seconds, the warriors all looked at the dreamers. Then suddenly, a quick flash of light encompassed the warriors. As a result, the warriors became the dreamers.

The sudden surprise caused all five of them to be shocked out of their sleep simultaneously. As a result, they couldn't sleep for hours. But when they did finally go back to sleep, it didn't last long as their alarms went off a few hours later.

* * *

"It happened so suddenly, I'm pretty sure none of us knew what to think of it at the time." explained Sean. "Really, I have no idea what this means. Either this is just some extremely rare coincidence, or there's something bigger going on."

Ernie wasn't sure what to think of this. "I'm hoping that it's just a coincidence, considering how strong the bond between you guys is." They all gave a smile at Ernie. He had a point. The dreams could have just been a one-time thing representing their strong bond for the past 10 years.

 _But why do I get the feeling that it's the latter?_ thought Sean, who was more skeptical than the others on the inside. Something seemed wrong, and even though he had no idea of what the dreams were leading to, if anything, but he felt like there was something bigger going on behind the scenes.

And they were only just beginning to realize that.

* * *

 _Angel Grove High Gymnasium_ _,_ May 28, 2012, 11:05 AM

The five had lasted fairly well, but they were not capable of taking the creatures down. The only ones who seemed to be able to have a chance at them were Sean and Josh. They had actually taken out a couple of them already, but it took more effort than it was needed, to the point where they used up a fair amount of their stamina just to do so. As a result, all five of them were knocked back into a corner, overpowered by just the sheer number of the creatures and how strong they were altogether.

They felt like their lives were at an end. They couldn't win against those things. They would die before they knew what happened to their families, before they learned the reason why everything bad happened to them, before they even knew why they were targets for the creatures in front of them.

The creatures then revealed what appeared to be gun barrels sticking out of their axe-like weapons, indicating that their weapons were ranged as well. The five all closed their eyes, expecting the worst.

However, that would never come to be, as they were, unbeknown to them since they all still had their eyes closed, encompassed by a bright light, which in turn sent them to a completely unknown location.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they find themselves in a large indoor area. It was dark, and there was barely any sort of lighting for them to traverse wherever they were.

"What is this place? Weren't we just at the gym?" asked Jamie, who was the most confused out of all of them.

"Jamie, calm down." said Sean in a whisper. "I don't get it either. But for right now, let's just figure out how to get out of here." Jamie nodded, feeling obliged with the situation she has been put in.

Sean then found what appeared to be a large table. Since he could barely see, he was glad to be holding onto something to keep from him falling to the ground. From what Sean could see, he saw chairs laid around the table, six in total. The place looked as if it hadn't been used in years. And yet, he has yet to see any cobwebs. Suddenly, what sounded like a speaker blaired into the five's ears. " **All of you, please take a seat.** " This surprised everyone. They didn't think anyone was wherever they were. But the voice they heard sounded like a middle-aged man, possibly someone who knows where they were.

"Hello? Who's there? Where are we?" asked Sean, wanting answers.

However, the person talking through the speaker didn't seem to hear a word out of them. " **Please, take a seat.** " said the man again. They all obliged and took a seat on one of the chairs around the table. When all of them took a seat, all the lights and such in the area seemed to come online, revealing a fairly large room, similar to that of a war room, but on a much smaller scale. There appeared to be a gigantic viewing monitor in which showed different camera locations across Angel Grove.

"What is going on?" Sean asked to himself.

Suddenly, what appeared to be automatic doors opened up to the right side of the gigantic monitor. Who they saw coming out of it was a man in a wheelchair. He appeared much older than the voice on the speaker implied. Either way, they needed answers, and this man was better than nothing. "Glad to see you all here." said the man, his voice matching the voice on the speaker.

Sean then stood up from his seat. "Who are you? Why are we here?" questioned Sean.

The man gave a small chuckle. He understood why Sean was asking those questions. But nothing could prepare the five for what the man would end up saying first.

"My name is Lucas Zedren. The fate of the world is at stake, and you five are the only ones who can save it."

* * *

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first episode! Sorry that it's fairly short. Everything after that will be fairly longer so you have plenty to read.
> 
> Plus, a lot about this story's plot will be explained in the next episode, at least the beginning portions of it. Just know that this episode was meant to be based around the "First Impressions are Key" mentality. Hopefully I caught your attention. If not, let me know and I'll be sure to edit it accordingly with any suggestions you may have in mind.
> 
> Anyway, have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)


	3. Episode 2: Guardians Unite! Part 2

_Unknown Location,_ May 28, 2012, 11:15 AM

The five looked at one another with pure confusion. Either the man was crazy, or he had some sort of hidden agenda for bringing them to wherever they were.

"You wanna run that by us again?" asked Josh, in total disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sean, his tone of voice indicating that he was demanding answers.

The man known as Lucas Zedren made another chuckle. "I understand your skepticism, but you can trust me, Sean."

Sean was shocked. Did Zedren know him? Did he know all of them? Is that why they were there? Nothing made any sense. And they were getting nowhere. "Whatever. Could you just tell us what's going on here?"

Zedren, still in his wheelchair, began moving towards the monitor. "There's far more going on than you all realize." He began to input some sort of code on the keyboard. When he finished, the monitor changed. Instead of showing a camera feed of all the security cameras all over Angel Grove, a video began to play. The five weren't sure what to make of it, until they saw the creatures that attacked them before.

"Wait, aren't those...?" asked Josh, recognizing the monsters right away.

"Yes. They are called Mantisites. They are foot soldiers for an intergalactic insectoid army known as the Raikon Fleet." Zedren explained.

None of what he was talking about made sense to the five. But Zedren continued his explanation nonetheless. "The Fleet is named after the creator, Raikon. Not much is known about him, or the higher-ups that run the Fleet as of now. But one thing is definitely known about them: their goal is to cleanse any and all livable planets of their inhabitants completely and sell the planets off in auctions to the highest bidder in the galaxy. If need be, the higher-ups will send monsters down to the planet with Mantisites at their control to ensure that the planet is taken over." They all felt their hearts lodged in their throats. To think someone would go so far as to do something like this, not even caring for its inhabitants.

"But this planet is different. Other planets have never had a resistance made to fight such evil." The five all looked at one another. They were still confused.

Zedren then entered another code into the keyboard. When he finished, a brand new video file came about. It showed many teams of 5 in differing colors from different points in time, including silver, gold, and titanium.

"What is this?" asked Sarah.

"These are the protectors of the earth that came before you. You might not even be aware of it, but Earth has been jeopardized for 19 years." This was a lot to let sink in for the five. How could anything he said have possibly happened since they were all toddlers? They would have heard about all of it.

"Your parents were very good at keeping all of this a secret." Zedren said, which made everyone go pale. The fact that Zedren even knew their parents seemed hard to understand. This was just too much.

Sean couldn't just sit around and listen anymore. He then stood up from his seat. "How would you know our parents? Why should we believe anything you say?" He then urged the others to stand with him, but they hesitated. He then calmed down, worry in his voice. "Guys...?"

"Well, we were attacked by those things..." said Jamie, who had her head down for the longest time. She then turned to Sean. "...so what reason do we have to not believe him? He did save us from them. And if we don't believe him, what does that mean for us? We just wasted our time here. So just hear him out, alright?" Jamie had not done that before. To anyone. She never had any reason to stand up for anything she sided with. That was the one thing Sarah had tried to work on with her for a while. It seems as though something had to have motivated her to the point where she would have to do something.

Sean was silent, but decided to take a seat. "I'm sorry, Jamie." he said as he brought his attention back to Zedren. "Continue."

"Thank you. But before I do, I wish to show you something." They all raised an eyebrow. Zedren then placed his finger on a specific button on the keyboard, possibly activating an intercom in another room. "Alpha, could you come here, please?" _Alpha?_ thought Ken, confused as to who Zedren was asking for.

Suddenly, another automatic door on the other side of the monitor opened up. The figure who came into the room wasn't even human. 'He' appeared to be robotic in nature with a flying saucer-shaped head and a lightning bolt on the chest. 'He' was also far shorter than the five.

They all jumped from their seats when they saw what came out from the door. But upon further inspection, Jamie was beyond intrigued. It was to the point where she was speechless. The machine known as Alpha was surprised that someone knew what he was. But when he saw them, he recognized them right away. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay~! So these are the new-"

Alpha was then interrupted by Zedren. "Alpha!" The automaton turned to Zedren, confused.

"You didn't tell them yet?" asked Alpha, his 'head' tilted slightly.

"Tell us what?" demanded Josh.

Zedren sighed from all the confusion. "I was getting to that."

Sean felt as though Zedren was hiding something from them, and he didn't know what. "This is Alpha 6. He has seen many things, and could account as an eyewitness to the many times Earth has been at risk from an evil outside of Earth."

Alpha attempted to bow, but considering his physical limitations, he nearly fell over. After Alpha recomposed himself, Zedren continued from where he left off.

"As I said before, the fate of the Earth lies in your hands." Zedren began. "You all have special powers hidden deep within yourselves that can be used to fight this evil. Not only would it give you all a chance to defend yourselves from the Raikon Fleet, but it would also give you the chance to do more for the Earth than you could possibly imagine."

Now Zedren sounded as though he was going crazy. _Special powers? I doubt it._ Sean thought.

"I can help you to unlock these powers. I can help you become the newest protectors of the Earth. I can help you...become Power Rangers."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

* * *

_Raikon Fleet, Main Warship_

3 bug-like individuals were seen in front of what appeared to be a viewing screen. The first was a strange insect creature with slit diagonal red eyes perpendicular to one another that extend down half of his face, his hands replaced with red scythe-like blades. Spikes were all over his body along with body armor that seemed out of place. The second was mostly blue and silver, which included his eyes that were cyan. His body had mostly body armor on it, including a spiked shoulder guard on his right shoulder, with a regular silver shoulder guard on the left. The last individual was hard to describe, and could possibly be the leader. The only thing noticeable about him was the body armor on his upper body, and the particular mantle with strange colors that seemed to cover him up as if he was an ancient tribe leader.

The three were watching the battle that ensued between the five teenagers and the Mantisites as it happened. The one in red was not impressed in the slightest.

"So you brought me back here to inform of me of this?" said the individual with the scythe-like arms. "You honestly think a human resistance could destroy us?"

The one in blue seemed rather annoyed by the red one's arrogance. "It has happened before with others who tried to destroy this planet. Don't be so full of yourself."

The supposed leader stepped in. "Budon, if you truly believe that, then let's test it." He then turned to his left, proceeding to call for someone. "Chidogu of the Rukerian race, come forth!"

Suddenly, appearing from behind a "wall" was what seemed to be the appearance of an anthropomorphic scarab. However, the main difference between that and a regular scarab was the strange chest plate it had on, which looked like it was composed of small interconnecting blades.

"Ah, a pleasure to be at your service, Lord Dragun." said the one called Chidogu as he walked up to the leader, now known as Dragun, and bows before him. "I will surely make the humans cry in fear and suffer before we invade."

As Chidogu began to leave, the one known as Budon intervened. "Wait!" he yelled.

Chidogu stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Budon then walked up to him. "What will you do about the resistance?"

Chidogu then turned sharply to Budon. "Bah, those fools will be gone before they even know what hits them!" Chidogu then proceeded to exit the spaceship and head to Earth, prepared for his mission.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

The five didn't even know what to think at that point. At one point, they were in full belief that Zedren was just a crazy man. But once they saw Alpha, and considering the thing known as Mantisites are real and tried to kill them, there had to be some truth to Zedren's words. "Power Rangers." said Ken, having a hard time believing this.

"Yes." replied Zedren. "The Power Rangers are a team of young individuals that have a sole purpose of protecting the Earth. For years, they have protected this planet from all kinds of danger. And with the Earth in jeopardy once more, it's time for a new team to take on the title." Everything was starting to make more sense to the five, but they still weren't sure what to make of this. "Every Ranger team is unique in some way. Some gained their powers through magical weapons, technology, and much more. Many of them have lost their powers due to them being destroyed, or from using all their power to defeat their enemies, among other reasons. But even so, those Rangers are still around today, fighting the good fight when necessary."

Sean then jumped in once more. "Well, what makes us special?"

Zedren then rotated his wheelchair until he could look at Sean. "Well, to be blunt, you all aren't fully human." Everybody's eyes widened at this. And they thought Zedren was crazy before.

"Okay, now this going too far. You have to be making this stuff up." said Josh as he stood up.

"That may be hard to believe, but your human sides have been pretty much dominant in terms of your genetic makeup for the longest time." explained Zedren.

Jamie was now more curious than ever. "Then what does that make us?"

Sean then turned to Jamie in shock. "You're seriously considering listening to this? Obviously we're human. We can't also have some sort of alien species as a part of us without something showing up."

Zedren then chuckled. "Well, then let me ask you this. Have you ever wondered why you all were targeted by the Fleet first, out of anyone else on Earth?"

Sean didn't say a word. Zedren had a point. There was no point to being in denial over nothing.

Zedren then continued. "It's because someone in the Raikon Fleet knows of what you can become. And they tried to take you out before that could happen. Had it not been for me, their agenda would have been completed and the Earth would have been left up to those who came before to protect the planet. And that's the last thing I would have wanted."

"And why's that?" asked Sarah.

"Any that remain are mainly in different parts of the world, and wouldn't arrive in time to put a stop to them. The earth would be done for in that case."

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds, letting the very idea of this sink in. "Now do you understand? You are all special, and without you, that's five less people fighting to protect the Earth, and five teenagers who will be left in the dark about their missing parents for all eternity."

When Zedren mentioned their parents, Sean was quick to question him about that. "About that, you didn't answer my question before. How do you know our parents?"

Zedren sighed, dreading the day he would have to explain anything about their parents. " I was...friends with all of your parents, if I can even consider myself as such, for roughly two years. At the time, you were all toddlers, but you never actually saw me in your lives. I helped them with certain things that I promised not to disclose at the moment."

Sean raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you find out why?" he asked.

Zedren shaked his head. "I never asked. It was none of my concern. I merely obliged since we were all acquaintances at that point. But, your mother, Sean and Josh, said something to me that gave me an idea as to why I was promised to stay quiet."

The two brothers ended up side by side, now curious. "What did she say?" asked Josh. "I forget the specifics, but it was something like, 'You'll learn why when you see what our children will be capable of.'"

Sean and Josh both sighed simultaneously. _The plot thickens..._ thought Sean.

"Well, what _are_ we capable of?" asked Ken.

"As I said before, you're all not fully human. Actually, you're only half, but it has been dominant in your genetic makeup because you were born that way. The alien race in which the other half of you is composed of is more or less unnamed officially. But they are humanoid in appearance for the most part, and can take a human form based around what they already look like. One of each of your parents is apart of that alien race. Let's just call them Angels for now. It could be your mother or father. Sean and Josh, you two are an exception, though. Both your parents were already hybrids, but had different abilities individually."

_Abilities...?_ thought Josh.

"'Angels' are composed of three tribes: the Sky, the Land and the Sea. Each tribe had their own unique set of abilities. Those of the Sky tribe could do things such as detect disturbances through the change of the wind, track extremely fast enemy movements and react faster than most humans, being able to fly for short bursts, and having super speed in certain instances.

"Those of the Land tribe are much different. They can detect disturbances through the terrain by physical contact, have far greater durability than any human and super strength, among other things. As I said before, Sean and Josh, you two are unique. You are the only ones with both the powers of the Land and Sky within you. It's just that one is more predominant than the other. So, for Sean, the powers of the Sky are more dominant, but you still have access to the minimalistic benefits of the powers of the Land, and vice versa for Josh." This was a lot to let sink in, but they let Zedren continue.

"The powers of the Sea are much more shrouded in mystery. The only known powers that I could find out, is that they are capable of hearing things from a farther distance, kinda like how bats use echolocation and such, while also detecting any level of pollution within water that you come in contact with. I'd say it's also possible for you to breathe underwater and manipulate water around you, but that has yet to be determined. Whatever other abilities they may have are usually limited to that of Spirit Techniques."

Sean then stops Zedren before he could continue any further. "Before you explain _that_ , at least explain how we can unlock our natural abilities."

Zedren sighed again. "Alpha?" The automaton nodded at Zedren as he walked over to the table, pressing a button underneath it. A small platform opened up in the center of the table, revealing what appeared to be five giant tiki heads.

Once more, everybody was confused. "What are these?" asked Sarah.

"Those are your Guardian Morphers." explained Zedren.

"Wait, Morphers? Why do we need these?" asked Ken.

Zedren sighed once again. "They are devices that grant you access to powers you cannot naturally tap into, including morphing into your respective Ranger forms and using Spirit Techniques." The five all looked at them, wondering just how much could they do with these Morphers alone. "The moment you take a Morpher, it becomes yours. And it will recognize right away who you are to determine which Ranger you'll be.

"Ken, as the only one with the power of the Sea, you'll be the Blue Ranger. You will have the advantage of being both a long-ranged fighter and a close-ranged fighter using the Wave Bowgun.

"Jamie, as the one with solely the power of the Land, you'll be the Yellow Ranger. You will have the advantage of being an unarmed fighter, more or less, using the Tiger Fang.

"Sarah, as the one with solely the power of the Sky, you'll be the Pink Ranger. Much like Ken, you'll have the advantage of fighting at long range and close range using the Phoenix Feather.

"Josh, as the one who has more dominant capabilities over the powers of the Land than the Sky, you'll be the Black Ranger. You will have the advantage of being a hard-hitting melee fighter using the Cobra Axe.

"And finally, Sean, as the one who has more dominant capabilities over the powers of the Sky than the Land, you'll be the Red Ranger, and leader of the team overall. While most if not all members of the Sky tribe prefer not to use swords, you are an exception. With some powers of the Land at your disposal, this allows you to wield a sword. As such, with your dual powers in mind, much like Josh, you'll have the advantage of being a hard-hitting melee fighter using the Storm Sabre."

The five all nodded at what they have been told. Even though they don't understand it fully, they'll accept it either way. "Now Ken, pick a Morpher."

Ken then grabbed one of the Morphers. The eyes of it glowed blue for a moment before a golden buckle appeared on his waist. Ken and everyone else was shocked by this. "Oh, right. My apologies. When the Morpher becomes yours and yours alone, you are given access to the Spirit Buckle, which contains a collection of cards that will be used with your Morpher to do multiple things, including using Spirit Techniques and morphing."

Ken then took out supposedly the only card in the Buckle. It showed the silhouette of a man with a light blue aura around it as the image. There was text at the bottom of the card that read "Surge of the Sea" on it. And on the back showed a blue background and a gold symbol that partially represented waves. "On the back of your respective Spirit Cards shows the insignia of the Sea tribe. You'll know it belongs to you if you see that on the back. The same thing applies to the insignia of the Land and Sky with all of your respective Ranger colors. As of now, you have yet to tap into both your natural abilities and the abilities that the Morpher gives you. 'Surge of the Sea' can only be used once, and it will permanently give you all the powers your Morpher can give you at the moment."

Ken was still not sure as to how to activate the card. "So...how do I use these Cards?" he asked.

"The 'mouth' on the Morpher is actually a vertical slider. Pull down on it all the way to reveal a slot big enough to hold a Spirit Card. Once you placed the card in correctly, push the slider all the way up until the Morpher closes. Some techniques will either require some maneuverability or a target to be used correctly. Some cards can only be used while Morphed, such as your Weapons and what not. And there will be some Spirit Techniques that you have access to by default, but you might not be skilled enough to cast them yet. Be mindful of that."

Ken nodded in compliance to what Zedren wanted. Besides, Ken needed to be an example that all of this wasn't some sort of hoax, even though the Spirit Buckle showing up on Ken's waist seemed believable enough. He opened the 'mouth' of the Morpher, revealing a flat red base for a Spirit Card to fit in. He then placed the card in, a snapping noise being heard when the card was placed into the Morpher correctly. Ken then took a deep breath, closing his eyes before closing the Morpher.

The Morpher's eyes glowed once more, before yelling in a deep booming voice, " **SURGE OF THE SEA!** " Much like the image from the card, a light blue aura encompassed Ken. He then closed his eyes, not moving an inch. A few seconds pass, and the aura shatters into nothingness, indicating the process was complete. Ken opened his eyes again. He looked at everything on him, wondering if anything physical changed.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Zedren.

"Besides that sudden rush of energy that came and gone, I feel the same as I did before."

Zedren stroked his chin with intrigue. "Hm, well I guess you might have to determine your powers over time. So now, everybody take a Morpher." The others did so. Now that they knew what Zedren had been saying was true, and since Ken proved the Morphers actually worked, there was no time to mess around. They would get more information out of Zedren soon enough.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove,_ 11:25 AM

Chidogu had arrived in Angel Grove, ready to put his plan into action. He began by walking up to a building. "Ah, this looks like a good starting point." He then proceeded to bash away at the foundation of the building itself, causing severe cracks to form all over the building, and eventually causing the building to explode into an ascending pile of rubble. When all of the building's remains had piled up, Chidogu stood on top of it. "It should take less than 12 hours to clean this planet up for the auction."

Chidogu's eyes then glowed for a moment, activating what appeared to be his chest plate at first, but it now seen to be a vacuum that sucks up rubble. When his chest had vacuumed enough of the rubble, he then ejected all of it through two "holes" at each sides of his waist. The ejected rubble ended up forming into large spheres, possibly to be used for later. "And a few more for good measure!" he yelled to himself, as his eyes emitted golden laser at two other buildings, turning them into piles of rubble in seconds.

Meanwhile, on the main warship of the Raikon Fleet, the three were spectating Chidogu's actions. They all had different things on their mind to some degree.

"Hmm...he seems too arrogant for his own good..." said the scythe-handed creature known as Levir. "...but he does get results." replied Dragun, impressed by what Chidogu can do. Budon, however, didn't speak. Rather, he was in deep thought. He had heard of the rumors about how many others had attempted to take over the Earth, destroy it, etc. Is it truly as he feared? Will new guardians of the Earth rise up against the Fleet?

* * *

_Unknown Location,_ 11:30 AM

When they each grabbed a Morpher, each one's eyes glowed a specific color: Yellow for Jamie, Pink for Sarah, Black for Josh, and Red for Sean. Everyone but Sean had gotten the chance to unlock their latent potentials.

However, Sean was a special case. Even though he didn't get to address it, he was the only one to seemed to have already have his latent powers unlocked before he ever picked up his Morpher. But that didn't make any sense. The only possible time that could have happened was when they were brought to this location. But chances are, it was Zedren that did it, since the five knew nothing about this place, it even knew it existed. So how would Sean be able to teleport them all to somewhere he knew nothing about?

Before he could tell the others about it, a loud alarm blaired throughout the entire building. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!" yelled Alpha in fear. "There's a disturbance going on in downtown Angel Grove!" The five were shocked by this news. Zedren proceeded to input a code into the keyboard, revealing what is going on through the monitor. They saw Chidogu trying to crush innocent civilians with his rubble spheres, attempting an awkward ball-walking routine at the same time.

"What is that thing?" asked Ken.

"That is a Rukerian. The Raikon Fleet is composed of many insect-like races across the galaxy with unique abilities. This Rukerian is capable of turning buildings into rubble in seconds, and then manipulates the rubble into specific shapes and forms to crush anything that stands in its way." Sean clenched his fist in anger. How could something hurt innocent people without even thinking about it? It sickened him to know creatures like Chidogu exist.

"Let's go." said Sean.

The others were surprised. He didn't even have time to unlock his powers. "But Sean, what about-?" asked Sarah before she was interrupted.

"We can worry about that later. Come on, guys."

As the the five began to leave, Zedren realized he forgot something. "Wait." The five stopped to look at him, wondering what else he had to say to them. "You'll need these." Zedren pressed another button on the keyboard, revealing a small wooden box. When he opened it, it showed what appeared to be watch-like devices, each of them individually representing one of the five's Ranger colors.

"These are your communicators. Use them to keep in touch when you can't be together all the time." They all grabbed their respective communicator and placed them on their wrists. "They are also teleporters." said Zedren. This caught the five's attention. "Just press the top button and think of where you wish to go. You'll be transported there within a few moments. Since you wouldn't know where the exit to this place was, I made these for convenience sake. Now go, Rangers. And may the Power protect you."

The Rangers proceeded to press the top button on their communicators, knowing exactly where they want to go. Lo and behold, they all dematerialized into different colored pillars that proceeded to fly out of the building and towards their destination. Alpha walked up to Zedren with concern. "Are you sure you're okay with Sean going as he is?"

Zedren chuckled, as if he knows something everyone else doesn't. "Don't worry Alpha. I have faith in him. When he's pushed beyond his limits, I know he'll be ready to accept the power given to him." Alpha wasn't so sure about that, but he trusted Zedren's judgment nonetheless.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove,_ 11:35 AM

Part of Downtown was nearly in ruins. Chidogu had done a number on the city already. Who knew how many casualties there were from such a monster's actions?

Chidogu was still doing the walking ball routine in an attempt to crush the citizens of Angel Grove. "That's right, humans! Run for your lives!" The people kept running in fear of not only Chidogu, but also not wanting to be crushed by the rolling sphere of rubble. "Keep running or you're gonna get crushed!" He was laughing throughout the whole sequence. He was enjoying this.

"Hold it!" yelled a voice in front of Chidogu. He stopped in his tracks, intrigued by the five that stopped him. "You're done trying to hurt these people! Now you have _us_ standing in your way!" exclaimed Ken.

Chidogu was surprised. He didn't expect five humans to stand in his way. "Ah, so you're that petty resistance I've heard so much about. No matter. No human has ever defeated me! And I'll prove it!" Chidogu's eyes glowed gold once more. Suddenly, spheres of rubble bursted out of different ruined buildings, aimed towards the five. The spheres ended up ramming the five into an open area. As they tried to get back up, the spheres were already trying to crush them.

They all kept moving, dodging the spheres as they tried to get to them. Sadly, that would be all for naught. As one by one, all but Sean was caught inside the rubble spheres. First Ken, then Josh, then Jamie, then Sarah. Sean tried to save Sarah from the same fate as the others, but he was too late. He then was knocked to the ground by the rubble sphere that trapped Sarah.

Chidogu laughed at how easy that was. "First there was five! And then were was one!"

Sean slowly got up, annoyance in his eyes. This was just getting ridiculous. "You're gonna pay for that!" yelled Sean.

"Try me!" replied Chidogu as his eyes glowed gold again. This time, small explosions surrounded Sean. He avoided them as best he could. Chidogu then sent out the spheres of rubble that have trapped his friends previously. He was able to dodge two of them, but the third caught him off guard and knocked him back.

However, something began to change with Sean. A minute aura began to form around him as he forced himself back to his feet. The fourth sphere was heading his way. And when it got close enough, with all of his strength, Sean was able to jump over it completely, which in itself seemed to be a superhuman feat, since the sphere was at least twice Sean's height. "Nice try!" he yelled to Chidogu.

"What?! How did you-?" Chidogu was surprised at what Sean was able to do. For a human, he seemed different.

"Throw whatever you want at me. I'm not giving up!" The aura from before was starting to get bigger around Sean indicating that something is about to snap inside of him.

"Then I'll end your suffering here!" Chidogu sent the four spheres towards Sean once again, this time all four of them surrounding him. He had no way out, or so Chidogu thought. Although it looked like Sean was just standing still, something was stirring up inside him. The need to protect those he cares about. The need to be a leader to his friends. The need to fight for what is right.

As the spheres got closer, Sarah was able to see Sean out of the corner of her eye while she was struggling within the sphere. He was just standing there. What was he trying to do? He couldn't have given up yet...has he? Not wanting to lose faith in Sean, Sarah gave one last scream, hoping that Sean will understand what he must do.

"SEAN!"

Suddenly, something that had been lying dormant in Sean for so long had finally snapped. He opened his eyes, and the irises became a deep red. Along with it, came two things. First, his Morpher shouted out with the same booming voice what sounded like the same wording when Sarah unlocked her powers. " **RAGE OF THE SKY!** " Second, dark clouds quickly formed above Sean, red lightning striking down on all the rubble spheres, freeing the other four in the process.

The aura around Sean immediately shattered into nothingness afterward. He then proceeded to do a jump, in which led to him jumping to an extremely high height, attempting to punch Chidogu off his high horse, literally.

"Nope!" yelled Chidogu as he activated his vacuum again, sucking in Sean. He was able to grab Chidogu's shoulder to keep from being pulled in, but it was a struggle. Suddenly, Chidogu used one of his "claws" to bash Sean away, throwing him into a concrete wall. But with the release of his latent powers, his durability increased substantially, allowing him to take most of the damage.

But Sean still ended up slightly injured. And thankfully, he was out of Chidogu's sight for the time being. Sarah was able to get to Sean as he stood up. She was so worried about him, she couldn't think about anything else until she knew Sean was okay. Sarah embraced him, tears running down her face. "Are you okay!?" she was able to say barely.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sean replied. The two then looked at one another for a moment.

"What happened?" asked Sarah as she calmed down a little bit.

"I don't know. Something just snapped on the inside. I couldn't bare to see you guys suffer anymore."

Sarah gave a small smile when he heard that. "Same old Sean, always looking out for all of us." The two chuckled for a moment, actually appreciating the small break from the action.

Sean then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Guess what I got?" He took out a card that had the image of his supposed Ranger Form if he were to Morph.

Sarah was shocked. She wasn't sure as to how this came about, but she didn't question it. "That's great!

Suddenly, the other three found Sean and Sarah, almost as worried as Sarah was. Sean's smile dropped as he got serious again. He knew what he had to do now. "Come on guys. Let's Ranger up." The others was shocked and confused. How is he able to morph? "I'll explain later. You just have to trust me and follow my lead. Can you do that?" They all reluctantly nodded in agreement, as they weren't sure what Sean was able to do.

The five ran out into the open, facing Chidogu once more. "Back for more!?" asked Chidogu. "Oh, you have no idea what you've yourself gotten into now." replied Sean as he took out his Guardian Morpher. "Ready?"

The other four took out their Morphers as well. "Ready!" the four replied.

They all opened their Morphers, taking out a specific card in each of their Spirit Buckles. "Morph Card!" yelled the five. The cards were blank at first, but then they showed the helmets of their respective Rangers forms. They then placed the cards into their Morphers, turning both arms clockwise such that their right hands are under the still-open Morphers. They then lower their Morphers to have the palms of their right hands close the Morphers simultaneously, the eyes of all of them glowing brightly. And then, the same booming voice from before, spoke a new phrase.

" **GO GO GUARDIANS!** "

The Rangers were encompasses in a bright light as their Morphing sequence began.

They all began Morphing at the same time. Within the light, they seemed to be nearly fully Morphed already, having the actual suit on but not the helmet. Suddenly, wings sprouted from the Rangers' backs, folding over towards their torsos and forming their respective insignias: Sea for Ken, Land for Jamie and Josh, and Sky for Sean and Sarah. Sean was first to gain his helmet. As a spiritual silhouette of what appears to be a dragon formed the helmet.

The other Rangers had a similar means of gaining their helmets. But instead of a dragon, Ken's was a shark, Jamie's was a tiger, Sarah's was a Phoenix, and Josh's was a snake. Either way, their Morphing was completed, and they began their very first roll call.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together, Guardians Forever!"

The 3 on the Raikon Fleet's main warship were shocked, Levir being the most surprised. "Power Rangers!?"

Chidogu was surprised, but unimpressed. "Isn't this is a change of pace? No matter. Mantisites, take care of them!" Green sentient pillars of slimes appeared once more, forming into the Mantisites. The insectoid foot soldiers advanced towards the Rangers, their weapons at the ready.

"Let's start things off right." said Sean, the Rangers all opening their Morphers again and taking out a new card from their Spirit Buckle. "Spirit Beast Card!" they all yelled in unison as they placed said card into the Morpher, closing a split second after. The eyes of the Morpher glowed once more, the same booming voice calling out a new command. " **SUMMON SPIRIT BEASTS! DRAGON! PHOENIX! SNAKE! TIGER! SHARK!** "

In what seems to be an unknown dimension, lied an island that only housed a humongous sculpture, showing off not only the full Guardians insignia, but also 5 beast heads, each one representing each Ranger. The stone from each head appeared to have begun to slide off, revealing mechanized heads underneath. When the Spirit Beasts awakened, their eyes glowed brightly, launching off the giant sculpture like speeding bullets. A large portal to Earth appeared in front of the Beasts, their metal guards covering their eyes as they passed through.

Each of the Rangers' Morphers had connections to that portal, their respective Spirit Beasts coming out of their portals. The Beasts then landed in their hands. With their other hands, they took out what appeared to be a sidearm attached to their hips. "Guardian Blaster!" yelled the Rangers in unison as they attached their respective Beasts onto the front of their blasters.

Now armed and ready, the Rangers proceeded to engage the Mantisites. "Let's do it!" yelled Sean as they began to take the fight to the lowly foot soldiers this time.

One by one, the Mantisites were taken down by the Rangers. Their Blasters were too much for the foot soldiers, as each of the Rangers were able to charge up their Blasters for powerful attacks, taking out small groups with each blast. When they were all dealt with, they regrouped, congratulating them all on a job well done. But Chidogu had other plans.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" yelled the monster, attempting to crush the Rangers with his ball-walking routine. "I don't think so!" said Sean as the Rangers blasted Chidogu's rubble sphere, shattering into many pieces and causing Chidogu to fall to the ground.

Enraged by this, Chidogu had a few more aces up his sleeves. The chest plate began rotating once more as he prepared for another attack. "Take this! Rubble Frenzy!" Suddenly, rubble began to be launched out of the chest plate towards the Rangers instead of being sucked in. They anticipated this, and proceeded to blast away at whatever rubble was coming at them. They were able to hit them all surprisingly, and Chidogu was seemingly horrified. "That's impossible!"

"Now let's try out the weapons." suggested Sean, as they all took out their Morphers once again and opened them, taking out a new card from their Spirit Buckles.

"Guardian Arms Card! Activate!" they all yelled in unison as they closed their Morphers. The Morphers' eyes glowed once more, the same booming voice calling out another new command. " **SUMMON GUARDIAN ARMS!** " Immediately afterward, five weapons, unique to each Ranger appeared out of seeming nothing.

For Ken, it was the Wave Bowgun. For Jamie, it was the Tiger Fang. For Sarah, it was the Phoenix Feather. For Josh, it was the Cobra Axe. And for Sean, it was the Storm Sabre.

Chidogu wasn't intimidated one bit. "Argh, if that's how you want to play...take this!" He then proceeded to throw two blue energy spheres at the Rangers. They charged towards Chidogu, supposedly taking the brunt of the blast.

"Aerial Combo!" yelled Sean and Sarah in unison as the two were seemingly flying through the air unharmed. Well, it was actually Sarah flying while carrying Sean with one hand her Phoenix Feather in the other. Sarah proceeded to blast Chidogu, who doesn't seem to block the attack at all.

"Dragon Slash!" yelled Sean as he got close enough to slash Chidogu with his Storm Sabre.

Josh and Jamie were up next to strike, and Chidogu attempted to fight back, shooting golden lasers out his eyes at Jamie, who blocked the attack with her Tiger Fang. Josh took advantage of this distraction to get up close and personal with Chidogu, pulling off two slashes with his Cobra Axe, Jamie getting off another slash with her weapon immediately afterward.

Ken was last, running to Chidogu and performing a backflip over him, shooting his Wave Bowgun multiple times as he landed behind him. The resulting attack knocked Chidogu over without any sort of effort. When Ken landed, the Rangers regrouped as before. "Alright Rangers, let's combine our powers and end this!" commanded Sean.

The Ranger proceeded to combine their weapons for one final attack. The Storm Sabre combined with the Phoenix Feather, while the Wave Bowgun combined with the Cobra Axe and the Tiger Fang. Then, both combinations connected into one weapon. "Divinity Crossbow!"

Chidogu was beyond shocked. How could anyone defeat him, besides his superiors? "This can't be!" The Rangers then took out very similar cards, used to power up the Crossbow. All the cards had the text "DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT", each card having the Ranger's respective insignias on them. One by one, they all placed their cards on their weapons, the size of them expanding to fit on the flat bases of each weapon.

The weapon then began charging for a few moments. Chidogu still wondered how any of this was possible. How could ordinary humans beat him? But then it clicked in his mind. They probably **weren't** ordinary humans. But he wouldn't be able to prove that as his time was pretty much up.

When the Crossbow was fully charged, the same booming voice from before gave out one final command. " **DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!** "

Chidogu's end has come, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Fire!" yelled all the Rangers in unison as the fully charged Divinity Crossbow launched a blast in the form of the full Guardians insignia. It came at Chidogu at blinding speeds, and he merely just took the full brunt of the blast, leading to his complete destruction. The Rangers had their very first victory, and congratulations from the people were to be in order. "Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!" said Sean as all five Rangers made a pose with the Crossbow, turning their backs on what little remains of Chidogu were left.

Unbeknown to the Rangers, a young boy, roughly around 12 years old, was spectating the fight from the moment the Rangers took the fight to the Mantisites. He was surprised. He had his suspicions for years, but he never thought the day would come. "I can't believe it. They're back! Just like my dad said they would." He was so excited by this, he wasn't sure what to think.

But if he were to tell his dad that the Power Rangers were back, he would easily get in trouble because he put himself in harm's way just to prove his father right. As far as his dad knew, he was playing with his friends. And he wouldn't be picked up until about 5 PM, giving him plenty of time to do what he needs to do. So, the boy proceeded to find his friends and tell them everything that happened.

* * *

A lot of time had passed, to the point where cleaning up a part of Downtown Angel Grove was already underway about an hour after all the tragedies ended. Even though the sudden appearance of the Mantisites came and went fairly quickly, there was still hysteria going on throughout the school. The five were seemingly targeted by them supposedly disappeared as well, leading to people believing they were taken away by them. Others believed that they got away somehow and went into hiding for a while.

Eventually, the five caught wind of what went on without them there, and just told everyone that they went into hiding. Everything had calmed down since then, and the High Achievement Ceremony was to be postponed until the end of the day. It went off without a hitch this time, and things seemed to return to normal as a result.

Well, that would be the case, had it not been for what the boy had seen...

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar & Diner,_ May 28, 2012, 4:00 PM

The Rangers were doing their typical routines as time passed. Ken and Jamie were practicing their Tai Chi, Sarah was practicing her gymnastics, Josh was practicing his punches and kicks with a sandbag, possibly to keep in shape, and Sean had just finished some weight-lifting.

Suddenly, the boy from before entered the Juice Bar, and Ernie Jr. was the first to notice him rush. "Whoa, little dude! Where's the fire?"

The young boy turned to Ernie. "You know where Ken is?" Ernie than kinda figured what the kid was trying to do. He pointed to where Ken and Jamie were, and the boy rushed over to him. "Hey Ken!"

Ken heard the boy's voice as he came up to him and Jamie. "Oh hey, Matt. What's up sport?" he asked as he kept with his practice.

"You'll never guess what I just found out a few hours ago." Ken stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy named Matt. A few hours ago was...their first fight as Rangers.

"Well, lay it on me."

"The Power Rangers are back!" When Matt said that, it caught the other four's attention, and they grouped up around Ken right away.

"...really?" asked Ken, hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's just like my dad said would happen." The five looked at one another. They never got to meet Matt's dad personally, so how could he predict something like this? Sarah then bent down to about Matt's height with concern. "Matt, where did you find out about this?"

Matt was hesitant on saying it, but he could trust these guys, so he was honest. "I saw the fight myself." The five all seemed to skip a beat for a moment. Did he know that they were Rangers? Should they tell him?

Matt then turned around to face the TV. "Come on, they've been talking about it on the news since it happened." He urged the five to watch what was going on on the Angel Grove News Network. "Hey Ernie, you mind turning the TV volume up?" asked Sean. Ernie nodded and proceeded to raise the TV volume by a fair amount. They then all looked at the most recent broadcast.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. As of roughly 4 hours ago, a shocking revelation had come about, in the form of the Power Rangers, who have returned to Angel Grove, albeit a new team. There were no known eyewitnesses that saw the initial battle besides a young boy who only wished to be known by his first name: Matthew. Lois Young has the full story." The news cast was then transferred to a deeper telling of the story.

"1993 began the age where Earth seemed to be in danger at any time. However, the Power Rangers had come to save the day everytime. Even when the entire planet was at risk, they were always there. And now, roughly 14 years later, Angel Grove faces a new threat, and it's thanks to a new team of Rangers that seemed to come out of the blue, much like the original team that kept us safe for the first 3 years. However, with the arrival of a new team of protectors, comes great tragedy that seemed to have been unavoidable. Many lives have been lost before this new team of Rangers came to the rescue. The death toll is still unknown, as a part of Downtown Angel Grove has begun clean-up. The overall catastrophe has led to over $700,000 worth of damages, if not more. As the amount of lives lost steadily increases, more and more people are hurting, and wish that the Rangers had come sooner. And maybe, things could have turned out differently. But sadly, those who had to suffer have lost faith in the ones they once called their protectors. Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

The five turned away from the newscast when they heard everything they felt the need to hear. They knew many people got hurt, but how could they deal with the burden that many could have died from that incident alone? But then they realized, even if they weren't fully human, they still have dominant human traits. They're not perfect. Their job as Rangers is to not save everybody. Their job is to save as many as they can and keep the Earth safe from harm. It was a hard thing to accept, but they had to. Otherwise, why bother being Rangers at all?

Ken then got Matt's attention, wondering what Matt actually saw. "Matt, how much _did_ you see?"

Matt then thought about it for a moment, "Well, by the time I started watching, the fight had already started. Why?"

The five weren't sure how to answer that, but they figured out what to say. "I'm just wondering if your dad knows about you doing this." replied Ken.

Matt then shook his head. "He doesn't know a thing. But he told me that the Power Rangers would come back. And he was right!"

The five looked at one another again. With so much that has happened today, they wondered what Zedren thought about all this. "Thanks for letting us know, Matt." Ken then started roughing up Matt's hair.

"Not a problem."

The five said their farewells for now, leaving the Juice Bar and hiding somewhere to teleport to the Command Center.

* * *

_Command Center_

The Rangers made it to the Command Center without any problems. Zedren then came out when they appeared. "Congratulations on your first victory. But this is only the beginning." The Rangers were somewhat confused by this.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie.

"With each battle, you will grow stronger, hopefully gain new powers, and will be one step closer to saving the Earth from the Raikon Fleet." They were all surprised by Zedren's words. He had so much faith in the Rangers that he seemed to be shaping up as a great mentor.

"However, in spite of all this, as Rangers, you must follow a set of rules and responsibilities that come with being Rangers." Josh groaned at the thought of listening to rules, but Ken shook his head at him, suggesting that he listen. Josh obliged, and gave Zedren a chance to talk about the Rules of a Power Ranger.

"Rule #1: Never use your power for any personal gain. Rule #2: Never use your powers to escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you to. Rule #3: Unless the circumstances behind it are justified, **do not** reveal your identities to anyone, especially the general public, as those you care about will be put at risk." That last rule put the Rangers' minds at ease to some extent. They weren't sure if it was okay to tell Matt that they were the new Rangers, considering that they assume he might have seen more than what he was letting on. But that's an issue to deal with for another day.

"The original Rangers had an extra consequence, in which their own powers would be taken away from them, most likely permanently. But in the case of one Ranger, there was always an exception. When your mind is influenced by another against your will, the rules do not apply until your mind has been freed by said influence." This put the Rangers on edge. That was the last thing they wanted to hear. "But don't worry. I've seen the bond that you all have. It's powerful. It would take a lot of outside influence to try and break your chains."

Sean then asked something that he wanted to ask for a while since they were brought to the Command Center. "Were we chosen because we have such a strong bond?"

Zedren pondered Sean's question. He knew the answer, but wasn't sure how to express it. "Possibly. Let's just say that whatever bad thing that happened to you in the past has now been made into something great. All your parents didn't say much about you all. But my guess is this is what they wanted in case anything would ever happen to them. Granted, it was ten years in the making, but I'm sure you get my point." The five all nodded, understanding of what Zedren meant.

_Creation cannot come without destruction._ Sean thought. And not in the sense that something materialistic had to be destroyed. Destroying the relationship between parent and child counts as destruction as well. It only made sense. They became the new Power Rangers because the destruction that came upon their lives led to the creation of the next generation that would protect the Earth. And through it all, they would learn the mysteries of what happened on that fateful day on the side. The answers were out there. And with their new powers, along with ones that would be gained along the way, those answers were steadily getting closer, and would soon be within their reach.

Sarah sighed for a moment, trying to break the silence and lighten the mood. "Well, standing around isn't gonna do us any good, right?" Sarah had a point.

So, Ken suggested something. "There was something I've wanted to do since we won our first battle." The others weren't sure of what he wanted. But Ken knew what he was doing. He proceeded to position the other four into a small circle. When Ken completed that circle, he placed his hand into the center. After a few seconds, they all knew what he was trying to do. They have done this before. It was to show that their bond was strong, and breaking it would be extremely difficult. The Rangers all smiled as they placed their hands over Ken's. First Jamie, then Sarah, then Josh, and finally Sean.

Zedren smiled at this, since ironically enough, past Rangers have done this before. "Ah, memories..." Alpha said to himself.

"Power Rangers!" the five yelled in unison as they raised their hands high, whilst jumping into the air at the same time.

_**We have been through alot together. But this was a new experience. We had a new responsibility, and our friendship, our bond would be tested by any means imaginable. At that point in time, we were no longer just teenagers with attitude that went above and beyond the expectations of our high school.** _ _**We are...the Power Rangers Guardians, the next generation of protectors of the Earth and all who inhabit it.** _

_**My name is Sean Kozac, and this is our story...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, Power Rangers: Guardians is officially underway!
> 
> Now, let me be frank. This episode was much easier to write, considering that I was able to convert the necessary stock footage into writing for the most part. And really, this was a fun episode to write. Especially since the actual episode itself is at least 8000 words this time, so you get more bang for your buck.
> 
> However, if you're not fond of a lot of explaining, then you might not like this episode. But this is the setup that officially makes the five main characters Rangers. And from there, things start to get interesting. Cause I can now start to slowly integrate some plots and such from Goseiger that I have converted into this story. And once I start doing that, I can prepare for integrating a few original plots that I wrote specifically for this story that were never seen in Goseiger.
> 
> I will admit though, my experience with keeping stories balanced is more or less lackluster, since I struggle with knowing how long to have certain things paced. But, if you think the pacing is okay, then I'm glad. Cause that means I'm doing something right. And that's more or less the point of this story and others to come. I have been wanting to get my stories out there, not to just get recognition, but to improve myself as a writer, as I have said in the Introduction (If you didn't read it, it's technically chapter 1 on this story, so be sure to check it out if you wish to know the character bios for the Rangers and such).
> 
> Anyway, have a Morphenomenal day everyone, and may the Power protect you always. ;)


	4. Episode 3: Five Bright Lights

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship,_ May 28, 2012, 6:00 PM

After the events that had transpired hours earlier, Budon had realized his own fears have become a reality, at least somewhat. He had finally decided to talk to Lord Dragun about this. But Levir was also around when Budon decided to have a discussion.

"I had feared this day would come, and now you see what we have to deal with." said Budon with a calm composure. Dragun looked down for a moment, thinking about their new situation and the roadblock they have to overcome. However, Levir jumped in, not exactly on the same page with Budon.

"The strength of those pesky Rangers were not the reason Chidogu lost at all." Levir began. "He brought it upon himself by letting his guard down. His arrogance was his own undoing!"

Lord Dragun decided to intervene before a pointless argument broke out between his most prized servants. "Now, now. I did say it was only a test, did I?" Budon and Levir said nothing else after that, only letting Lord Dragun to continue speaking. "I had no expectations of Chidogu succeeding in any shape or form. But the results he made from his mission alone made up for that. The worthless humans are now aware of the power we have, and the amount of fear we can create. We will make sure that they know of that fear when they all breathe their last breaths."

Dragun the proceeded to walk forward, presumably walking out of the main viewing area as he finished his speech. "From here on out, I will take things far more seriously. Rest assured, I have a plan in mind..."

* * *

Ever since the Ranger's first victory, people of all nationalities and races all across the world were talking about the return of the Power Rangers, whether they were talking about it through videos on YouTube, having multiple different Power Ranger-related hashtags trending on Twitter (Including #RangersReturn, #PowerRangers, etc) and so much more on other social media.

Many people focused on the fact that their timing was terrible, considering the many casualties they couldn't avoid, and they should not be trusted. Others disregarded their mistake and believed that the Earth has hope once more. Let's just say that people all across the world were split on whether the Rangers should be trusted or not, and whether or not they are more of a menace than they are heroes.

All in all, the return of the Power Rangers brought unneeded international controversy, and the opinions of them were fairly split at the moment.

**_The rest of the week seemed fairly quiet. It couldn't have been possible that we scared them off after defeating one of their monsters. I assumed they were merely testing us, but I never found out if that was the case. And the next time that we had faced someone from their ranks, it'd be the real deal. And I was right._ **

* * *

_Angel Grove Park,_ June 2, 2012, 12:20 PM

Sean decided to take a stroll around the park by himself. It gave him some time to think about what happened on Monday.

So much time had passed since that attack on Downtown Angel Grove. He wondered if they would come back again and hit harder, causing more tragedies than before, making their responsibilities as Rangers more and more difficult.

_We only won once, and next thing you know, things go quiet all of a sudden. Sometimes you gotta wonder what's taking so long..._

He thought about this for a while. The suspense of when they would attack him was killing him on the inside, as if he wanted something to happen so they'd be one step closer to taking the Fleet down for good.

And through tempting fate, something did happen. A meteor-type blast was heading Sean's way, and with his newfound natural abilities, he was able to catch on to this and dodged out of the way in time. When Sean looked in the direction the blast came from, he saw Levir, slowly walking towards him. Sean remained composed as to prevent being left wide open for another attack by the monster. He didn't know what this guy had planned, but he wasn't about to take his chances. Not yet, anyway.

"We meet again, Red Ranger." said Levir.

His comment made absolutely no sense to Sean. He doesn't recall ever facing this guy before, so most likely he was pointlessly bluffing. "What do you mean 'again'? Who are you?"

Levir chuckled, possibly expecting Sean to respond in such a manner. "It seems as though you survived with less than I thought, especially since the wound on your arm has healed, much to my surprise." What wound? Sean never got a wound on his arm at any point, especially during the fight with Chidogu. This guy was making no sense, and Sean was getting more and more annoyed. "I have to hand it to you. Not many people live to tell about their battle with me."

This was getting nowhere, and Sean wanted answers now. "So you're the leader of this whole operation, I take it?"

Levir chuckled again, but immediately became more serious. "You fool. It is not I who rules the Fleet, but the future ruler of the universe, my master: Lord Dragun. And _my_ name is Levir." Sean kept that name in mind. "Remember it. You'll need it...when you're pleading for your life." Levir turned around, preparing to leave.

Sean wasn't about to let him go, though, as he needed answers to how he knew him. "Wait!" Levir then turned around immediately, shooting another meteor-type blast from his mouth. But this time, Sean didn't react quick enough to dodge the attack, and took the full brunt of it, landing on the ground.

"That is a small preview of things to come. Until we meet again...Red Ranger." Levir said his salutations for the moment and dissolved into nothingness, indicating that he got away.

Sean was so confused. Who was Levir? How did he know him? And what could he possibly be talking about with 'things to come'? Either way, he now knew there was more to this story than he was being led on to believe. With that, he proceeded to leave the Park, regardless of his injuries.

* * *

 _Ernie Jr's Juice Bar & Diner,_ 12:45 PM

Ernie was always the one to have the Juice Bar close a lot later on the weekends. This gave the Rangers more time to do what they needed to do to stay in shape and what not. But at the moment, only Sarah and Ken were at the Juice Bar. Jamie and Josh were appreciating the outdoors while they still can before the next attack by the Raikon Fleet.

Sarah was enjoying recording another video log session for her blog, in which she highlights certain things in her life that she deems necessary.

If it wasn't obvious already, Sarah was an online motivational figure, and her blog was her way of expressing her motivation. The blog consisted of many articles that focused on certain topics, current events, answering questions sent to her via email or the comments in the articles themselves, and even different kinds of videos. Whenever she doesn't feel like expressing her thoughts on certain things through an article, she'll directly address it on camera.

During the insane trending about the Rangers, Sarah had in fact addressed the return of the Rangers via articles and videos, and sided with those that believed they were heroes and the world has saviors again, which made sense.

Either way, Sarah decided to do a combo video for her blog, in which consisted of talking more about the Rangers, and showing off some of Ken's Tai Chi training.

The moment she stopped recording and was about to set up the camcorder for the discussion portion of the video, Sean had come in, exhausted and struggling to walk. Ken noticed him come in, and caught him before he fell over in exhaustion. "Whoa, careful Sean! What happened to you?"

Sarah noticed what Ken was doing, and was extremely worried about Sean. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Sean was taking deep breaths and couldn't respond right away.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the couch." said Ken as he did just that.

Giving Sean a minute to collect his thoughts, Sarah got him a glass of water. "I...I think I found the guy who targeted us." Ken's eyes widened as he looked at Sarah. If that was true, then they might have a problem on their hands. "But...something's not right." The two were confused by Sean's words. "He only talked about knowing me. He didn't even mention the rest of you. That probably doesn't mean much. He could have just focused on me. But if not, then none of this makes sense. How could he have fought me? I've never seen him before in my life. He even mentioned how he had wounded me, but I didn't know what he was talking about."

Sarah thought about this for a moment, and came up with something that would make sense, in theory. "Well, maybe he mistook you for someone else?"

Sean shook his head. "That wouldn't make sense at all. He knew that I was...you know." Ken and Sarah nodded, understanding what he meant. Levir made it clear that he knew Sean was the Red Ranger, so there was no way to have confused Sean with someone else. But still, Sean doesn't know the whole story. Maybe Levir was the guy that was targeting the Rangers. Or he somehow knew Sean solely for reasons even unknown to him. Either way, Zedren might be able to shed some light on this.

"I'll go talk to Zedren. Maybe he can help." whispered Ken as he proceeded to leave the Juice Bar.

"Wait, Ken." said suddenly. He stopped went back to Sean for a moment. "His name is Levir." Ken nodded as he left the Juice Bar, Ernie waving at him as he left.

"You gonna be alright, Sean? You need me to call an ambulance?"

Sean shook his head again. "I'll be fine, Ernie. I just need to rest for a little bit." Ernie gave Sean a thumbs up.

Sean then turned to Sarah. "Weren't you working on a video for your blog?" he asked with curiosity. "Yeah, but that can wait." Sean nodded as he took another sip of water and proceeded to lay down on the couch to rest up.

* * *

 _Command Center,_ 12:55 PM

Ken had teleported to the Command Center, in hopes of Zedren giving him some information about what was going on. "Ken? What's wrong?" asked Alpha.

"Where's Zedren? I need to ask him a few questions." He was more or less in a rush, when clearly he didn't need to be.

"I'll go get him."

Ken nodded as he waited for about a minute before Zedren came out. "You wanted to speak to me, Ken?"

Ken proceeded to explain to Zedren everything that happened to Sean and what he was able to deduce up until this point. "I see. Well, I might be able to help clear some things up for you." Zedren went to the keyboard on the main monitor. He typed in a new code, activating what appeared to be a video, one that shocked even Ken.

"No...that can't be...!" It was a video of Sean morphed up fighting Levir in an unknown location.

"This footage appeared through means even I'm unaware of, but it seems to be more relevant than I thought. I don't understand it either, but apparently, before you all ever morphed, Sean had appeared to the one called Levir. I can only think of one possibility for this."

Zedren went silent for a moment, and Ken was confused. "W-what could it be?"

Zedren turned to Ken with a serious look on his face. "Time travel."

Ken's eyes widened at what Zedren had said. Has he gone insane? "But time travel is impossible. And even if it wasn't, it's too dangerous to do it anyway."

Zedren sighed. "Even so, sometimes the Butterfly effect needs to be disregarded."

Zedren wasn't making any sense anymore to Ken. "What are you talking about?"

"Time travel is _very_ possible. Why else did _these_ Rangers get involved?" Zedren entered another code into the keyboard, the monitor showing a series of videos of a very specific team of Rangers. "These are the Time Force Rangers, warriors consisting of the then-present and far future. The year 3000 specifically. Their Red Ranger and the sixth addition to their team, the Quantum Ranger, were from this time. While the rest of the team came from the future. The influence of them had already changed the flow of time the moment an escaped prisoner from the future came to the present. As to what was changed, I can't say for sure."

This was a lot for Ken to let sink in. But it didn't hurt to know of the experiences of those that came before them......or was it after? "So...if Time Force didn't intervene..." suggested Ken.

"The world would have either been in ruins or under the control of the escaped convict." finished Zedren. Ken made a big gulp, grateful that Time Force had intervened when they did, even if the consequences were major.

"So...what does this mean?"

Zedren thought about this for a moment, not sure about this himself. "I don't know. But I get the feeling that there's more to the future than we think." Ken believed he's learned as much as he could from Zedren. Not a lot has been answered, but at least they made some progress. Ken then proceeded to teleport back to the Juice Bar to fill Sean in on what details were given to him. "Wait, Ken."

Zedren went up to Ken, who stopped dead in his tracks. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Ken was confused. "Why me?"

Zedren sighed. "Well, since you were the only one to come here, I thought it'd be best if I told someone about this, even if it isn't Sean." Ken didn't understand what Zedren was getting at. Was there something he wanted to tell Sean? If so, then why didn't he just tell Ken to have Sean come to the Command Center?

Zedren leaned forward in his wheelchair, looking Ken in the eye. "I have a way for you five to become stronger."

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

It's been a while since anything has actually happened. And Budon was growing impatient. The longer they had to wait, the longer it will take to empty and sell out every last bit of the galaxy. As such, Budon decided to confront Dragun in a civil matter. "My Lord, how much longer until this plan of yours comes into action?"

Levir, who was also with Budon and Dragun, intervened as per usual. "Do not question Lord Dragun's methods, regardless of their lengths!"

And of course, Dragun broke up the argument that almost ensued between his most trusted allies. "Enough, you two. If you must know, I had been in contact with someone, and I was waiting for him to arrive." Suddenly, a mysterious sound coming towards Dragun. "Ah, there he is now." What appeared to be a UFO-shaped creature appeared before Dragun. This creature was the Fleet's exotic trader: Dozan. When the Fleet faces roadblocks, Dozan is called upon to do away with them by having them being sold to the highest bidder separate to their home planet. For the most part, Dozan was the one to deal with something in the Fleet's way, and that would be all afterward.

He bowed before Dragun as a formality. "Dozan, you recall why I require your assistance?"

Dozan nodded, remembering clearly what Dragun asked of him. "Oh, of course, my Lord. But, how do you wish for me to go about this?" Dozan had many ways of going about this plan, but Dragun wanted it to be done in a way that would get the job done as quickly as possible.

"Just find a way for these obstacles to come to you. Now get going."

* * *

_Command Center_

Ken was beyond confused. Was Zedren saying that their way of getting stronger wasn't good enough? "I'm not following."

Zedren sighs as he goes back to the monitor, replaying the footage of Sean fighting Levir. He pauses at a specific point where there can only be an upside-down Tower. "There once existed a passageway to the planet in which these 'Angels' originate from. This passageway had been unused for centuries, invisible to human eyes. It would have potentially been a great asset to our cause, until the creature in this video, known as Levir, destroyed it with ease. It seems as though Sean was too late to stop him from doing so, thus leading to everything that has happened until now."

Ken was scratching his head at what Zedren was trying to get at. "So? What does that have to do with us getting stronger?"

Zedren was getting slightly irritated, but it could have been worse. "I was getting to that. Anyway, you should know that from this point on, the enemies you face will only get stronger the more of them you end up slaying. As such, there is one other way of reaching the planet. And that has to do with what's going to happen within the next hour."

He entered another code into the monitor, revealing a simulation, specifically of the solar flares that come from the sun. "Every 200 years, the Solar Flares from the sun will reach their peak for a short amount of time. 2 minutes, roughly. During that time, you five must combine your powers, and a temporary gateway to said planet will open up for you. I don't know what lies past the gateway into that world, but I know that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you miss it, you won't ever have this chance again." Ken was deep in thought. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he get the Rangers together when the Solar Flares reach their peak? Or should they stay on Earth and protect the innocent while they still can?

"If you'd like me to make a suggestion, I'd say at least try to get the others to open the gateway. If you change your mind before you enter in, then that's your decision. This is not to stress you or anything. I'm merely just giving you a choice that could do more good than bad, or vice-versa. The choice is yours. And you still have time before you choose whether or not to do it. So...be sure to choose what is the wiser choice to you."

Ken remained silent, still not sure what to choose. But, he decided to worry about it when the time came to worry about making a choice, even though the choice was harder to make that he might believe.

* * *

 _Angel Grove Park,_ 1:10 PM

"I don't know why the others are so worried." said Josh, who was sitting on a bench and enjoying the outdoors while he still can.

"Why shouldn't you be?" asked Jamie, who was pacing back and forth, somewhat paranoid at how long it's been since their first battle. "It's been five days. You can't tell me that something strange isn't going on?"

Josh sighed at this, insisting that they can just wait it out and take action when needed. "Look, Jamie, you need to relax. Nothing has happened yet, so we have time to chill."

"You don't know that." said Jamie with an annoyed expression on her face. "As far as we know, something could happen right now and we wouldn't hear about it until much later." Josh was starting to get frustrated, and Jamie knew that wasn't a good thing. As he got up from the bench, he was about to start yelling at Jamie. However, something else caught his eye.

Dozan was flying over the park, not noticing Josh and Jamie beneath him. The two hide behind the tree to observe where he was going. As he left the vicinity, he split up into five. Josh looked at Jamie with disappointment. "You were saying?" Jamie sighed, realizing what she said was more or less an error. "Well, let's get going." Jamie nodded in agreement as they ran in the direction that Dozan was heading.

In a different part of the park, there was a small group of civilians walking about, one of which was Matt. Dozan took the opportunity to sell off some humans for his own reasons before the Fleet had the chance to empty the planet and sell it off. The civilians noticed the 5 UFO-shaped creatures coming towards them. They were confused as to what it was, but Dozan had them right where he wanted. Suddenly, Mantisites began to appear, surrounding the people, including Matt, so they wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

"Alright, time to reel them in!" said Dozan as the UFOs launched large nets, capturing the civilians with ease.

Things were going according to plan as Dozan took the captured civilians to somewhere that has no interruptions, or so he thinks.

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area_

As the people are dropped, the five UFOs reformed into Dozan. Matt was surprised by this. "Foolish humans! Now you're all mine to use as I please!" Suddenly, something hit Dozan, even though his physical structure deflected it. Josh and Jamie had morphed up to take on the new monster, not prepared for the challenge that he would be.

The two shot their blasters at Dozan, who blocked the attacks with minimal effort. Dozan was intrigued by the two Ranger before him. "I see, so you're the 'obstacles' that Lord Dragun mentioned? How interesting!"

Josh decided to humor him. "So who might you be?"

Dozan was confused. It's as if they knew nothing about him. Then again, considering they were humans, it made sense. "My name is Dozan. And I am the Fleet's exotic species trader. For such rare specimens, you're probably worth a fortune to the right bidder!"

Jamie felt insulted by what Dozan was insinuating. "Get your head out of the gutter! We're _priceless_!"

"Mantisites! Distract them for me!" With that, the Black and Yellow Guardian Rangers engaged the foot soldiers.

* * *

 _Ernie Jr's Juice Bar & Diner,_ 1:25 PM

It's been about half an hour since Sean began to rest from the injuries he was given by Levir earlier that day. Sarah had kept an eye on him to make sure he doesn't exert himself too bad. Surely enough, Sean awoke from his resting, sitting himself up. Sarah, however, tried to get him to continue resting. "Sean, you have to rest."

Sean sighed at this. Sarah was being overprotective. Again. "Look, I didn't get hurt too badly. I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm fine now." Sarah shrugged, not wanting to question his judgment. However, she decided to help Sean up to his feet.

"Hey Sean, how you feeling?" asked Ernie Jr.

"I'm fine now, Ernie. Thanks." Sean decided to do some warm-ups to get used to moving around again.

5 minutes pass, and Sean and Sarah's communicators go off. They proceed to go into their usual hiding spot. "Go for Sean." On the other end, Ken needed help with something important.

" _Guys, there's something I need from one of you. Whoever can come to the Command Center, do so quickly. This is important._ " Sean and Sarah weren't sure who should go. Should they both go? They weren't sure. Suddenly, they heard their communicators go off again. This time, it was Jamie.

" _Sean, Sarah, Ken! We got a problem. The Fleet's on the move, and has civilians held hostage! We've been fighting them for about 15 minutes. I don't think we can handle them forever!_ "

Sean thought about this for a moment, and knew how to go about this. "You go help Ken. I'll help the others." Sarah nodded as she proceeded to teleport to the Command Center. "Josh, Jamie, I'm on my way! Just hold on." Sean then took out his Morpher, opening it like always. He then took out his Morph Card, proceeding to morph and hearing the same booming voice from before. " **GO GO GUARDIANS!** "

* * *

 _Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area,_ 1:30 PM

The Mantisites just kept coming. They didn't seem to have a limit on how many were coming. Dozan was pleased to know that the Rangers were kept at bay. However, something ended up catching his eye. It was Sean, morphed up, blasting at a few Mantisites and joining into the fight.

Dozan was surprised, but very much excited. "Ah, there's more of you! Well, the more the merrier when the bidding starts." He then proceeded to attack the Rangers, making them immobile for a moment. Dozan then proceeded to walk towards the Rangers, ready to start packing.

* * *

_**5 minutes earlier...** _

* * *

_Command Center_

Sarah had made it to the Command Center, wondering what Ken needed. "What's wrong? Shouldn't we be helping the others?"

Ken sighed, understanding of the current situation. It couldn't have come at a worse time than this. "I know the guys need our help, but I need you to relay to the guys something important." Ken urged Zedren to input the code as before, showing the same footage from before regarding the Solar Flares.

Zedren then explained to Sarah what he did to Ken, and she understood what she had to do. "Don't forget to tell the others about this when you help them out." Sarah nodded as she left the Command Center. Ken just needed more time, and then he can make his decision.

* * *

Before Dozan could start packing his cargo, he was blasted once again, this time by Sarah, also morphed up, saving the others just in time.

She went over to the other Rangers and helped Sean up. "And now you owe me, again." said Sarah, jokingly as the Rangers proceeded to fight back the Mantisites that came onto them right away.

"What took you so long, Sarah? And where is Ken?" asked Josh, who was curious about what Ken wanted.

"He's not coming, is he?" asked Jamie.

"Zedren told him and I how we can get stronger." The Rangers all looked at her with surprised looks underneath their helmets. "We only have one chance at it. He'll join us when the time is right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken was heading to where the Rangers were. As to why he didn't just teleport to their location, he actually teleported to a part of Angel Grove that would take him long enough for the Solar Flares to reach their peak.

_Let's hope I make it in time._

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area,_ 1:58 PM

Sean took out his Storm Sabre, slashing away at a few Mantisites. Dozan didn't like the look of things, and was worried his precious cargo would get away. "Ah, I hate to hurt the merchandise, but..." He then attacked the Rangers, rendering them unable to fight for the moment.

Matt couldn't bear to see something so brutal. To him, it was no use. Dozan was too strong, thus giving an even bigger reason for the Rangers to take the opportunity to grow stronger. But considering their situation, who knows if they'll even be able to take that chance.

"One more should do the trick..." Just as Dozan proceeded to attack the Rangers once more, he was interrupted by something behind him. "That's enough!" Suddenly, Ken began running towards the Rangers, unmorphed. The Mantisites proceeded to stop him, but he was able to out maneuver them and reach his allies. When Matt saw Ken, he was confused. What was he doing there? It was then that he began to put the pieces together. There was only one reason why he would help the Rangers. Because he was a Ranger himself. It only made sense.

"Guys! Come on, we need to open the gateway!"

Josh had other plans, sadly. "This isn't the time for that!" He then urged Jamie to follow him into battle once more.

Sean looked at Ken with curiosity. "What do you mean by 'gateway'?"

Ken sighed, not fond of the amount of time they had left. "All five of us need to focus our powers to open a portal to a planet where our powers originate. The Solar Flares are gonna reach their peak any moment now." Ken looked at the sun, not looking forward to what might happen.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Dozan, who attempted to attack the Rangers again.

"Look out!" yelled Sarah as she along with Sean and Ken ducked out of the attack. At the same time, Josh and Jamie were struggling against the Mantisites. "Oh no!" yelled Sarah with worry.

"Sorry, Ken." said Sean as he and Sarah went to help Josh and Jamie.

"No guys, wait!" Ken just watched as the others tried to take out the Mantisites. "It's now or never. We'll miss our only chance!" he said to himself. From there, he was left deep in thought, completely conflicted by the decision he has to make.

_What do I do?_

He repeated this question in his mind multiple times, not knowing what's the right thing to do. He then looked at the people behind him, who were screaming for help constantly. He felt helpless. The decision was left in his hands, and he can't even make up his mind.

_Do I make them stop, or should I help them?_

The others were able to fend off the Mantisites, but not before Dozan attacked them once more, blasting them with silhouettes of his UFO form. They couldn't handle such a ferocious attack, and were left helpless. "Now it's time to wrap things up!" The Rangers struggled to get up, but to no avail.

Sean kept trying, though. "We're not done yet...I'm not giving up!"

_WHAT DO I DO?!_

Ken screamed that to himself in his own mind, completely clueless on what to do. Suddenly, Matt decided to take action, by getting Ken's attention before it was too late. "KEN!"

Ken opened his eyes, determination filling his spirit. _We don't need to leave the Earth to get stronger...whatever happens, we will fight to the end!_ Suddenly, Ken takes out his Morpher. "Morph Card!" he yells as he proceeds to morph up. And like before, the same booming voice erupted from the Morpher.

" **GO GO GUARDIANS!** "

Ken was encompassed in a bright light as his Morphing Sequence began.

Within the light, he was nearly fully Morphed, minus the helmet. Suddenly, wings protruded from Ken's back, folding over his torso and forming the Sea insignia on his chest. He then gained his helmet by a silhouette of a shark formed it around his head, completing the Morphing Sequence.

Ken then immediately jumped into the air, firing at Dozan with his Wave Bowgun. Dozan was surprised by this assault and fell to the ground in shock.

"Looks like you need my help, after all." said Ken.

The Rangers got up one at a time, Josh giving a light punch to Ken's shoulder. "It definitely took you long enough." Sarah gave a relieved sigh that Ken finally joined in the fight.

"Glad you decided to fight with us, Ken." Sean then faced Dozan with determination. "Alright Rangers, let's finish the job!" The five then stood side by side, weapons at the ready, beginning their roll call once again.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our power united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together! Guardians Forever!"

Dozan wasn't about to give up. At this point, he was growing somewhat desperate. "You won't get the upper hand on me!" he yelled as he launched many missiles at the Rangers, who fly through the large explosion made by them. Dozan was surprised, thus leading to the perfect distraction. As such, the Rangers attacked him two at a time. First, Sean and Josh slashed Dozan with their respective weapons. Next, Sarah and Jamie attacked with their respective weapons as well.

Finally, Ken jumped for Dozan, taking him deep underwater. And since his suit allowed him to breathe underwater, Ken had the upper hand. Ken then pushed him away, aiming his Wave Bowgun at him. "Shark Splash!" When the shots hit, Dozan was forced out of the water, Ken following suit.

When Ken landed, he noticed something that he expected when he made his decision. The Solar Flares had reached their peak, and their opportunity was gone for good. Ken stared at the sun for a few seconds, the other noticing. "Ken...?" asked Sean with worry.

Ken looked at the others, understanding what they were wondering about. Knowing that Zedren was watching them, he made it clear what he wanted to say. "I know you can hear me Zedren. I've decided we don't need to leave the planet. We'll grow stronger here, and do the right thing." He nodded towards the others, signifying that it was time to end the battle.

The Rangers combined their weapons once more. "Divinity Crossbow!" Much like Chidogu before him, Dozan was beyond shocked. "Oh, this isn't good!" The Rangers all took out their respective Dynamic Punishment cards, placing them on the flat bases of their respective weapons, their sizes expanding to fit that of the flat bases.

The same booming voice called once more as the weapon began to charge. " **DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!** " Dozan felt helpless, as he wouldn't be quick enough to dodge the blast, nor would he be able to block it to reduce the damage.

The Crossbow was fully charged, and the battle was about to come to an end. "Fire!" yelled Sean as the Crossbow unleashed a blast in the form of the full Guardians insignia. It came at Dozan quicker than he expected, and ended up taking the full force of the attack. It was too much for him to handle, as he fell over, his entire being exploding before the Rangers. As such, the netting that trapped the people disappeared, and the people were now free. Although Matt was glad that he was free from that bondage, the shock that Ken is the Blue Ranger was still upon him.

Ken looked at the free people, and seemed proud of himself for what he chose to do. Had he made his fellow Rangers open the supposed gateway, they would have let the Earth down, and who knew if they'd be able to make it back before the planet was fully picked clean? They had a responsibility on Earth, and it will stay that way.

Sean then walked up to Ken, curious about his decision. "Do you think you'll regret your decision?"

Ken have a short chuckle. "We have a responsibility to protect the Earth. I wouldn't change that even if it meant our lives were on the line."

Ken then turned to where Dozan was. "Anyway..." It turned out that Dozan had survived the onslaught, indicating that he was more powerful than they expected. "Looks like this fight isn't over yet."

"Indeed it isn't, Rangers."

Budon expected this to happen. Dozan was more powerful than the Rangers expected. As such, it would make a lot of sense for him to survive their most powerful attack. Because now, he can test something that will be the turning point of the battle. He snapped his fingers, commanding what appeared to be eyes with wing-like bats surrounding and eventually encompassing Dozan.

As a result, it activated what appeared to be a magical seal that caused Dozan to grow to a monstrous size. "What's going on!?" yelled the gigantic Dozan, who was surprised at this turn of events.

The Rangers were surprised at this. They didn't know what to make of it. "What the...he's huge!" Dozan attempted to crush the Rangers by punching at the ground where they were. They dodge the attack, just barely. "Hm...if I can't have you as cargo, I'll crush you instead!"

"It won't be that easy!" yelled Ken.

"Don't underestimate us!" yelled Josh.

"We're tougher than you realize!" yelled Jamie.

Dozan wasn't having any of the Rangers' semantics, and attempted to blast them into oblivion, failing miserably.

"As Power Rangers, it's our job to protect the Earth!" yelled Sarah.

"And you won't stand in the way of that!" yelled Sean. Suddenly, everyone's Spirit Buckles glowed brightly. They all grab what appears to be a new card from their buckle, inspecting what they could be. "A new card...? I wonder..." The cards then formed what appeared to be machines, their respective Spirit Beasts forming the heads.

"No way...!" said Ken, who was in disbelief for a moment. "Looks like we gained a new power!"

The Rangers opened their Morphers, placing their new Spirit Card into it, closing it seconds afterward. As a result, the same booming voice issued a new command. " **SUMMON DRAGON ZORD! PHOENIX ZORD! SNAKE ZORD! TIGER ZORD! SHARK ZORD!** "

On the island that houses the Spirit Beasts, said beasts are released once more, bit for a new purpose. The Dragon connected to that of an airplane, taking on its likeness for a body and becoming the Dragon Zord. The Phoenix did the same for a Fighter Jet, and became the Phoenix Zord. The Snake did so with an express train, become the Snake Zord. The Tiger did so with a bulldozer, becoming the Tiger Zord. And finally, the Shark took on the likeness of a submarine to become the Shark Zord.

"That's it! I'm ending this now!" yelled Dozan, before being immediately knocked down by 5 lasers shot at him. From the distance, the Rangers could see a bright light filled with an array of colors, the Zords heading in their direction. Ken was surprised. "I can't believe it...it's just like Zedren said..." And from there, Ken was looking back at what was told of him after being informed of what he had to choose before...

* * *

" _Five colors will appear from the light, and their power will drive the darkness away._ "

These are the words that Zedren accidentally said out loud, catching Ken's attention. "What do you mean?"

Zedren wasn't sure how to go about explaining it, so he decided to be somewhat vague about it. "Let's just say that...the words that I have said just now are a legend that has been told to come true in the future. From what I see, regardless of what you choose, this legend will come to be true. However, depending on what you choose, it might come sooner than you think."

* * *

The Rangers couldn't believe they have access to this kind of power. But now wasn't the time to be in awe. "Alright Rangers, let's take it up a notch!"

The five then transported themselves into the cockpits of their respective Zords. Sean was the first to set his Morpher to gain control over the Zord. "Guardian Morpher, set!" The remaining Rangers did the same thing in unison.

Dozan took advantage of the current situation. "If that's how you wanna play, let's even the playing field a bit!" He then split up into multiple UFOs, each Zord taking on at least three on their own.

The UFOs all gave chase towards the Zords, Sarah not sure how to go about this. "This isn't good!"

Sean felt the need to reassure Sarah that everything will be alright. "Just hang on. We'll figure something out." Suddenly, the UFOs proceeded to surround the Dragon Zord with smoke. While Sean struggled flying through it without seeing anything, he was able to destroy at least one UFO with the Dragon Zord's fire breath.

When he was able to see again, Sean noticed Sarah was still being chased by the UFOs. "Behind you!" he yelled.

But when Sarah looked behind her, the UFOs had already struck her from behind. When she tried to focus on what was in front of her, she was at risk of crashing into a wall, an open tunnel at the bottom. Thinking quickly, she proceeded to fly through the tunnel. _Okay, Sarah. Just pull up when you have an opening. I'm sure Sean has a plan._

When Sarah pulled up, the sun blinded her vision for the most part, but she was able to see the Dragon Zord through it either way. "Keep pulling up, Sarah."

At this point, Sarah wasn't sure what was about to happen. "What are you gonna do?"

Sean didn't have time to explain what he had in mind. "Just trust me!" He then activated a trigger, launching a series of missiles aimed at the UFOs. They were all direct hits. Sean was glad it worked out the way it did, but Sarah didn't seem too happy about what he did.

Meanwhile, underneath the sea, Ken was giving chase to more UFOs. "Don't think you can beat me on my own turf." Using the submarine-like targeting system, he was able to lock onto the UFOs. "Targets locked. 2 o'clock and 10 o'clock. Speed: 80 knots." The Shark Zord deployed two shark torpedoes at the at the visible UFO, destroying them right away. "All targets eliminated." Suddenly, a third UFO came out of nowhere, spinning at fast speeds and creating an underwater whirlwind aimed at Ken. "Or not...!" The UFO hit the Shark Zord, causing it's maneuverability to go out of whack for a moment. Attempting to regain control, Ken raised his steering wheel, commanding the Shark Zord to rise to the surface. "Oh no, you don't!" As a result, the Shark Zord was able to take a bite out of the remaining UFO on the surface, destroying it immediately.

On the land side of things, Josh and Jamie were giving chase to more UFOs that were rolling on the ground. Jamie hit the gas to make the Tiger Zord go faster. "You're not getting away from me!"

The UFOs attempted to blast at Josh, but with the Snake Zord's flexibility, he was able to avoid the attacks, and also trail past them as if it was a race. When he got in front of them, he made a 180, knocking back the UFOs. And using teamwork, Jamie catches one of the UFOs in the Tiger Zord's mouth, spinning in circles to throw it away.

The Phoenix Zord proceeded to cling onto the Dragon Zord's claws, in which both Sean and Sarah would attack at once. "Fire!" the two yelled as they fired lasers from their respective Zords' mouths, blasting away at the remaining UFOs except for one.

The last UFO formed back into Dozan, aggravated at the fact that he is failing constantly. "Curse you all!"

Sean knew it was time to take this to the next level. "Alright Rangers, it's Megazord time!" The other four agreed as they all took out a new Spirit Card, one that came with the Zord cards. It showed what appeared to be the combination for the five main Zords, with the text "GUARDIAN MEGAZORD" on the bottom. "Megazord Card!" the five yelled in unison as they placed the card into their open Morphers, closing it immediately. The same booming voice issued a new command. " **SPIRIT COMBINATION: GUARDIAN MEGAZORD!** "

"Josh, Jamie, you're up first!" The two nodded Josh hit the brakes, the Snake Zord's tail connecting to the Tiger Zord from behind. Josh then raised his steering wheel when both Zords were connected. What will become the legs raised up to reveal a docking position for the Dragon Zord to connect to. "Docking engaged." said Sean as the Dragon Zord clipped into what is considered the waste, forming the torso. "Ken, Sarah, you're up next!" They nodded as well, the Phoenix Zord's wings collapsing to its sides and the Shark Zord's tail fin splitting and folding to its sides. Both of the Zords attached to the sides of the Dragon Zord, forming the arms.

And finally, the head for the Megazord flips over to reveal itself, finishing the combination. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

The Rangers are transported to the Megazord cockpit, which was capable of holding all five Rangers. They were all amazed at what just happened. "Alright, let's finish this fight for good." The Guardian Megazord proceeded to advance towards Dozan, intending to face him head-on. Dozan was beyond infuriated, and was running out of options. "This calls for desperate measures..." He then proceeded to blast eye lasers at the Megazord, which was unfazed as it got closer to Dozan.

"Dragon Sword!" yelled Sean, as the Megazord took what was the Dragon Zord's tail, which now took the form of a sword. The Megazord and Dozan clashed back and forth, neither letting up. Soon enough, the Megazord jumped back, putting the Dragon Sword away. "How 'bout this? Spirit Beast Assault!" As if on cue, the heads of the Zords ejected from their positions, flying towards Dozan and awaiting further commands.

"Double Jab!" yelled Sarah and Ken, as the Megazord punched the air. In response to that, the Phoenix and Shark Spirit Beasts bash Dozan at the chest. "Double Roundhouse!" yelled Josh and Jamie, as the Megazord kicked the air. The Tiger and Snake Spirit Zords started bashing at Dozan as well, the Dragon Spirit Beast blowing fire at it from above. The Megazord then flew into the air, the Spirit Beast reconnecting to the Megazord.

As it flew, the Megazord took out the Dragon Zord, watching Dozan from above, who was dizzy from the onslaught. "Oww, my aching head..."

The time to end the fight was nigh. "Alright, let's finish this!" The Rangers then took out the final Spirit Card included with the Zords. They placed said Cards into their open Morphers, closing them right away. The same booming voice gave out one final command. " **BINDING FINISHER!** " The Dragon Sword ignited with fire, preparing one more strike.

Before the strike could be done, spiritual version of the Zord Cards appeared in front of the Megazord, keeping Dozan in place. The Megazord then flew towards him, the Rangers giving out one final command themselves. " **Final Strike!** " The inflamed Dragon Sword slashed through Dozan with ease, leading to his penultimate destruction.

"Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!"

* * *

 _Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area,_ 2:30 PM

Matt had left the group of people, running over to the Rangers, now unmorphed. Ken was shocked to see Matt coming up to them. Considering the fact that they pondered whether or not they should tell him that they were the Rangers, this changed everything.

When the others noticed Matt coming towards him, it was too late to get away. Matt had a surprised look on his face. Not only Ken was a Ranger, but the other four as well. Matt was the first to speak. "You guys are the Power Rangers?"

They didn't know what to say. The fact the very thing they tried to avoid has come into fruition was frightening enough. "Look, Matt, we-"

Matt then cut him off in excitement. "That is AWESOME!" They all looked at him with confusion. How was Matt knowing they were the Rangers a good thing? "Oh man, I gotta tell everyone!"

Sean had feared this would happen. As a result , he grabbed Matt's arm before he could go anywhere. "You can't!" Matt didn't understand. He was still a child after all, so it made sense that it was important to keep their secret identities a secret. "If anyone finds out about this, everyone we know will be at risk."

It eventually clicked in Matt's mind what Sean was talking about. If everyone knew, then so did the bad guys. But, he wasn't about to let his memory get erased to keep the secret. "I can keep this a secret. I promise."

Sarah sighed as she took a knee towards Matt. "You know how important this is, right?"

Matt nodded, knowing very well that it would be dangerous for anyone to know about this. "Alright then, it's a promise." said Ken. Matt then looked at Ken, a smile on his face. "What?"

He chuckled at the thought, but he couldn't keep it to himself. "I'm glad I got through to you."

Ken had a confused look on his face. He had no idea what Matt was talking about. "You did what now?"

Now Matt was confused. Why was Ken not acknowledging what Matt did? "I yelled out to you when you were standing still doing nothing." And to some extent, Ken was starting to make some sense out of this. Because, during that moment, he didn't hear Matt yelling out to him. In fact, he heard something else, in his mind. And that's what gave him a reality check.

"Oh, I get it. Well, I didn't hear you. Something talked to me in my mind, though." The others heard this, and didn't understand what he meant by that. "I heard a voice, a woman. She sounded familiar, though."

Sean walked up to Ken, wanting to know more. "What did she say?"

Ken thought about it for a moment, but remembered what the woman in her mind said to him word for word. " _'Are you gonna give up your title, just like that? Are you gonna risk the survival of the Earth just to get stronger? You're a Power Ranger. Act like one!'_ Those were her words. And that's what snapped me back into reality."

This surprised Sean. Something happened in Ken's mind that can't really be explained, at least not at the moment. Matt didn't understand, but being a child, it made sense. Either way, someone needed to bring the people back to Angel Grove. He then activated his communicator. "Zedren, could you call the local police to get these people home?"

Sean didn't feel comfortable calling the police himself, so he wanted Zedren to do it. "Roger that." Sean cut the communication short as the Rangers let Zedren do the work.

"Matt, go with the other people. And remember to keep your promise!" Matt nodded, running back to the group of civilians. "Okay, let's get back home. And Ken, go to the Command Center. I'm sure you want to talk to Zedren." Ken nodded as the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

_Command Center_

Ken appeared in the Command Center, intent on figuring out some things. Zedren turned to Ken when he appeared. "The police are on their way- Hm? Ken? You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Ken nodded. There was a lot going through his head, and everybody's lives were on the line. "Did you know what I was gonna choose?" he asked.

Zedren sighed at the thought. "No, but I figured you weren't going to leave the Earth defenseless."

Ken thought about this for a moment, and it started to make sense. "I get it. Our job as Power Rangers is to protect the Earth and all that inhabit it. Did you give me a choice because you knew we could grow stronger fighting the good fight?"

Zedren shrugged. "At first I wasn't sure, but you definitely proved that to be true."

At that point, it all made sense. Ken was a Power Ranger, so why would he forfeit his role as one to attempt at getting stronger and defeat the Raikon Fleet all at once? The benefit was not worth the risk. Besides, the Power Rangers are meant to be the guardians of the Earth. If they leave the people defenseless, their trust in the Rangers will be severed. And that was the last thing that needed to happen.

However, Ken had one more question to ask. "So...is it true? Was there really a gateway that would have opened up had we done what you asked?"

Zedren didn't move. Rather, he thought about his answer. "Who knows? We might never find out. Either way, I believe you made the right choice. I was right to choose you and the others. Just remember, though. The path from here on out will only get harder. So be prepared as the stakes grow higher."

Ken nodded in agreement. "Thanks Zedren. I won't let you down."

Ken then proceeded to teleport out of the Command Center. Zedren gave a smile, glad to know he was doing some good for a change, compared to what he had done in the past.

* * *

 _Ernie Jr's Juice Bar & Diner,_ 4:00 PM

It was time once again for the Angel Grove news broadcast. The Rangers along with Matt, Ernie, and a few other onlookers gather around the TV behind the counter to watch the story that would unfold.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. As of 2 hours ago, the newest team of Power Rangers have saved the day once again. In this case, no lives were lost, giving people more of a reason to trust these new protectors. Lois Young has the full story." The news cast then transitioned into a voice over of a deeper telling of the story.

"At around 1:00 PM today, a large group of civilians were held hostage at a restricted area of Angel Grove Beach, the reason still unknown. Another monster had appeared after nearly a week had passed since the first attack. As such, unlike last time, there were no casualties, and police were called to bring the freed hostages back home. And it was all thanks to the ones that we had started to lose faith in. However, there's still much great controversy spreading all over the world, and it doesn't seem like it will end anytime soon. Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

Ernie turned off the TV, and what people thought about didn't seem to change much. The Rangers themselves were still surprised by how many people didn't trust them. But that was to be expected. It's been years since Angel Grove was threatened. People change, and so do their opinions.

As such, Sarah decided to make a video talking about what happened on the news. She even got Sean and Ken in on the video. She had just finished all the recording and editing, and now all that was left was to upload it. Sarah had a hunch that those who didn't trust the Rangers would explode at her for siding with them so easily. But she didn't bother. She took the risk, and knew what would come of it.

Everything was ready, and all that was left, was to click the 'Upload' button. "You sure about this? You know what will happen, right?" asked Sean.

Sarah nodded. The risk didn't seem worth it, but she knew what would come of it if she didn't address it. "If I don't, I will look like I'm contradicting my own morals. I can't let anyone think that way."

With a deep breath, and a little hesitation, Sarah clicked on her mouse, and the upload process had started. And when it finished, it could not be undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Episode 3! To be honest, this one really messed with me a lot.
> 
> Considering this is an adaptation of Goseiger, I had to consider how I would adapt what happened in the Sentai episode I was adapting without making it seem like I was trying to rip it off. Case in point, I don't think I was successful in pulling that off. At all. Believe me, I tried. But I'm sure that someone will put the pieces together and assume that his fic is 'too much like the Sentai'. Though, if you think I did a decent job, let me know.
> 
> Either way, I did have some fun with this episode, as it gave Ken a chance to shine. And rest assured, he'll have more moments like this in future episodes. Same with everyone else.
> 
> From here on out, there will be a few filler episodes before we continue on with episodes that continue the story. Regardless, whether you're interested in this story or not, thanks for stopping by and reading up to this point.
> 
> Well, I think I've said enough. Have a Morphenomenal day, everyone! And may the Power protect you, always. ;)


	5. Episode 4: The Cold Shoulder

**_When Sarah posted her video about what she thought about the Power Rangers returning, she lost many of her supporters due to some people agreeing with those who believed the Rangers to be more of a threat than they are protectors._ **

**_However, many still stood by her side on the matter, and she was grateful for that._ **

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar & Diner, _June 4, 2012, 4:00 PM

Besides the continuing controversy that has been going on, especially in Angel Grove, Sean and Sarah have been doing their usual routine after school. Sean had done some minor weight lifting, and Sarah kept working on her gymnastics.

When they finished, they went up to the counter for some refreshments by Ernie. However, when they saw him, he didn't look as happy as usual. "What's wrong, Ernie?" asked Sarah.

Ernie sighed. "My dad is in the hospital again."

The two were shocked by this. They had forgotten that Ernie Sr. has been sick for a few years. It turned out that Ernie was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes, and if he kept up what he was doing, he'd be at risk of being diagnosed with Type 2, which worries Ernie Jr.

However, his most recent emergency visit to Angel Grove Hospital had nothing to do with that. In fact, it had to do with his Appendix, which seemed to have exploded unexpectedly the night before. Had it not been for his son, who knows what would have happened to him?

"His Appendix exploded..." Sean said to himself, still in shock by this. Ernie nodded, not fond of telling anybody this kind of news. The five have known loss for more than half of their lives so far, so the thought of someone else's loved one losing a battle for their life was much easier to bear.

"It's really been a mess, you know?" said Ernie. The two nodded in agreement, not doubting what he said one bit. "I've been the only person helping him keep his sugar levels down and whatever else he might need that he can't do anymore. Half the time, I feel like I won't be able to keep this up for long. There's only so much a person can handle alone."

Sean and Sarah could tell that Ernie was hurting on the inside. His father won't live forever, and as the years go on, it'll soon be a struggle for him to take care of his father. He needed help really bad. Cause if he doesn't, things will only go downhill from here on out.

"Then let us help you." suggested Sarah. Ernie looked up towards the two, both glad and surprised by what Sarah considered. "If things start getting too rough for you to do this by yourself, give some of us a call, and we'll be there to support you."

Ernie gave a warm smile to the two. He knew he could rely on them if all else fails. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

The two nodded at Ernie. "No problem." replied Sean. "It's always good to have friends watching out for you." They all chuckled, glad to know that they all have each other's backs.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_ , 4:10 PM

Everything seemed fairly peaceful at the moment. However...

A new member of of the Raikon Fleet had appeared before the people of Angel Grove. His entire appearance seemed to represent the epitome of cold including two huge snowflakes protruding out of his back.

"Let's start off small..." Suddenly, the snowflakes on his back began to glow, signifying that he was preparing for an attack of some sort. When the populace noticed the monster attempting to freeze the city over, they attempted to run, possibly to no avail.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_ ,

While Josh and Jamie would hang out with the other's at Ernie's and just relax, they decided to train. Or...at least Josh wanted to.

To keep his strength up, Josh tested his own capabilities by doing push-ups with a heavy boulder on his back. Jamie, who was in the mood to impress Josh, decided to use one of her Spirit Techniques, one that she hadn't learned correctly. She takes out the card she wanted, opened her Morpher, placed the card in the slot, and closed it. Upon activation, the booming voice issued out a new command.

" **FORCE OF GAIA!** "

Suddenly, a large boulder ejected from inside the ground, floating in midair by some invisible force. Josh decided to look at whatever Jamie is doing. She then jumps into the air, kicking the boulder and shattering it into much smaller pieces, which fall to the ground naturally.

With an accomplished look on her face, Jamie goes over to Josh. "Hey Josh, I'm getting pretty good, right?"

Josh let the boulder on his back fall over to the ground as he got up. "I wouldn't say that. You still have a long way to go. Besides, showing off won't get you anywhere. Just get back to your basics, alright?"

Jamie felt disappointed. She only wanted Josh's acceptance that she was doing good. "Ah, come on, basics are boring."

Josh sighed at this. The fact that Jamie was so ignorant about the importance of mastering the basics annoyed him. "Even so, they're still important. One of these days, you'll end up showing off and messing up big time because you didn't learn your basics."

Now Jamie was the one getting annoyed, albeit slightly. "Ugh. Does it matter? There's two of us. We'll be fine."

Josh then turns to Jamie, aggravated at her mindset. "'Does it matter'? How can you be so ignorant?" She couldn't believe what Josh just said.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jamie? You keep trying to do things on your own, thinking you'll come out on the winning side without much of an issue. But the truth is, that's never gonna happen. Just get used to it."

Before Jamie could go off on Josh for what he was thinking, a sudden wind chill passed by them, getting their attention.

"Did it just get cold all of a sudden? What's going on?" asked Jamie.

"This isn't normal..." said Josh to himself. He then proceeded to use his abilities affiliated with the Land Tribe to determine the source of this problem. "I can feel the chill through the ground, too. It's coming from...downtown!"

With this information in mind, Jamie proceeded towards the source of the cold. "Wait, hold up!" yelled Josh as he gave chase, as he didn't want her to go alone.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_ , 4:25 PM

The monster's attack formed a very powerful blizzard that caused the overall temperature of the area to drop drastically, also filling it with snow and causing certain people to end up unconscious.

When Josh and Jamie make it to the scene, they couldn't believe their eyes. "What the heck is going on here?" she asked to herself.

Josh then noticed the monster doing all this. "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing!?"

The monster turned to the two with intrigue. "Lord Dragun sent me here! I am Venal. I seek to freeze the Earth and everything upon it!"

Jamie wasn't having none of what the monster named Venal was saying. "I don't care what you intend to do, you won't do as you please so long as _I_ stand in your way!"

"Let's fix that!" yelled Venal as he unleashed lasers at both Josh and Jamie who dodged with minimal effort. Jamie then took out her Morpher and proceeded to Morph.

After her Morphing Sequence completed, she jumped onto the rooftop where Venal was, intending to fight him head on. _I'll show you, Josh! I_ _ **will**_ _prove that I'm strong enough!_ she thought as Venal seemed to be overwhelming her in just raw power alone.

Josh didn't have time for Jamie's selfishness. "Ugh. Women..." He then took out his Morpher, proceeding to Morph up as well to assist Jamie.

He attempts to knock back Venal with a flying kick, which is blocked. In the few seconds that he has, Josh attempts to help Jamie. "You alright?" However Jamie, enraged, slaps Josh's hand away, for once not wanting his help and running at Venal again.

Immediately after, Sean, Sarah and Ken show up, much to their surprise. "What the...?" asked Sean, who wasn't sure what to think about this.

Either way, the three attempted to wake up the unconscious civilians caught in Venal freezing attack. They are successful at waking them up, just at the moment Mantisites appear to attack the Rangers. Upon seeing the foot soldiers, they flee in fear.

The remaining three Rangers Morph up and take the fight to the Mantisites head-on.

After about 10 seconds or so, Sean sees an opening to help the others. "Let's help them out!"

Jamie, however, had other plans. "Don't even think about it! This is my fight! Butt out!" Sean was confused. Why was Jamie acting this way? However, since the only opportunity to attack was wasted, the Mantisites were on them again in no time.

Josh and Jamie struggled greatly dealing with Venal. It was to the point where Josh had to hold Venal back to try and come up with a plan. But again, Jamie had other things in mind. She took out the Force of Gaia card out once more. Josh notices this and is now really worried. "Jamie, don't! You're not strong enough to use that!"

But of course, being defiant as she is, she activated the Spirit Technique in a very similar fashion as before, this time kicking the boulder as an attempted projectile. However, the boulder was going too slow, allowing Venal to use it against Jamie. "You fool!" He ends up reflecting the attack back at her while she was still in the air, knocking her off the rooftop and causing her to land on her and, possibly spraining her ankle in the process.

The others noticed this just as Venal jumped from the rooftop to where Jamie landed. "You're finished..." he said menacingly as Jamie held her injured leg.

But suddenly, Josh comes from the rooftop, unleashing a surprise attack from behind. "Get away!" he yelled as he slashed at the snowflakes on Venal's back, causing the more brittle parts sticking out to shatter somewhat.

As a result, Venal too was injured, to the point where he was forced to retreat. "How could I be so careless...?" he said before running off.

Josh tried helping Jamie again. "Are you alright?"

But, Jamie was still defiant as ever. "Don't touch me!"

"After him before he gets away!" yelled Ken as he, Sean and Josh run in Venal's direction in an attempt to catch him. Sarah stayed behind to watch over Jamie so she doesn't run off again, especially with her injury.

* * *

_Command Center_ , 5:00 PM

Sarah decided to bring Jamie to the Command Center so she could be patched up and also have a chance to talk with the others privately. Her leg has been bandaged and everything, and it's only needn't make the injury worse so it could heal naturally.

Sean, Josh and Ken teleported back to the Command Center, all of them upset. "We lost him. The Mantisites got in our way." said Sean.

Jamie, however, seemed to joke around by this, signifying that she might be blaming the others for letting Venal get away. "Well, that stinks. And we almost had him, too." Zedren, seeing a look on Josh's face, urged Alpha to leave the room, as the five needed privacy. The automaton complied as him and the mentor left the Rangers to discuss more...private matters.

"'We'? Last I checked, it was all about you trying to prove you can handle yourself." said Josh.

The others were shocked by this, and now realized what was going on. "Okay, now this is starting to make sense." said Ken.

"You clearly could have let the others help you, but you didn't. You just _had_ to be the one to deal with that situation."

Jamie didn't even bother listening to Josh, as she shrugged him off.

"By the way, why did you use that card?" asked Josh, who was curious, but also very angry that Jamie did it to begin with.

"What do you mean 'why'? I thought it would work."

That is what took Josh nearly over the edge. "You _thought_? You mean to tell me, that you assumed that you could take down that monster that was beating you down with a Spirit Technique that you haven't even mastered yet?"

Jamie then stood up fairly quickly, not about to take what Josh said, lightly. "Hey, I did what I thought was best!" Giving a sarcastic laugh, Josh couldn't believe the words coming out of Jamie's mouth.

"Oh really? So being selfish was the best thing to do? When you know for a fact that **you** are not able to handle a situation like this on your own! It's your fault he got away. And if I hadn't jumped in to help you, you could have clearly died during that fight. Do you want that? Do you want to die trying to fulfill some stupid selfish desire that won't get you anywhere in the end? Face it. You're not strong enough on your own! Get used to it!"

There was nothing but silence for a minute. Jamie was at a loss for words, but still believed she could handle herself. Before Jamie could do a rebuttal, however, Sarah intervened. "Hold on a sec you two. We're all friends here. So, the only reason you're arguing, is because you care, right Josh?" Josh said nothing, turning his back on everybody, not wanting to share his feelings.

Sean then jumped in, something coming to mind that seems to fit the circumstances. "Josh is right, to an extent. Sarah, you remember what Ernie said before about taking care of his dad?" She thought about it for a moment, but wasn't sure what Ernie said that would apply to this. So she shrugged. "'There's only so much a person can handle, alone.'" This caught Jamie's attention. While Sean is right, she still thinks she's more than capable of handling Venal alone. "Jamie, you should be grateful that you have friends watching out for you."

Suddenly, Jamie snapped, just like she wanted to when Josh told her off moments ago. "I AM!" This shocked everybody, even Josh somewhat. "I am grateful that you all are here to be by my side...But for once, I want to be able to do things on my own. I'm tired of just being a third leg to you guys! I'm important too, you know! And I'll prove it by beating Venal on my own!

Limping towards an empty space, she attempts to teleport out of the Command Center. "Jamie, wait!" called out Sarah.

"Leave her be!" responded Josh, to everyone's shock. "Let her think about what she's doing. She'll come around sooner or later."

Jamie was furious at this point, but decided to teleport out, not wanting to discuss the matter anymore.

"What is your deal?" asked Ken towards Josh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap. What is it with you constantly belittling Jamie like this? She's not some kid who's tough enough to know what you're trying to say! She's too gentle for that. All you've been doing is talking down to her! She's been acting like this because YOU don't even give her any reason to believe that she can improve!"

"What do you know, huh? I've been trying to toughen her up so she DOESN'T end up feeling useless. I've tried so hard, and I've gotten so far with her. But half the time, when she starts acting the way she does, I feel like what I'm doing doesn't even matter! What have you done? Nothing! I've been there for her more times than you ever have! So I suggest you back off!"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" roared Sean suddenly, attempting to end the fight before it begins to get out of hand. "Both of you need to stop arguing like little kids fighting over the last action figure in a toy store! This isn't about **either** of you! This is about Jamie! And right now, she's probably gonna try and take down that thing again and get herself killed! So, I suggest you both quit wasting time and go look for her before it's too late. Do I make myself clear?"

Being the leader of the team, Sean had to take responsibility and make use of his authority when necessary. "Crystal." said Josh as he walked to an empty space in the area and teleported out.

Ken sighed, realizing that he got carried away with his words. "I'm sorry, Sean."

"It's alright. I would have done the same thing. He _is_ my brother after all." From that point on, the last three in the Command Center thought up where to go look for Jamie.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Levir was furious. Venal was foolish in his attempts to destroy the Rangers, and has seemingly brought shame to Dragun's name. "How DARE that fool even think to disgrace Lord Dragun! I will surely make him pay!"

Dragun, however, felt the need to take authority before Levir did something unnecessarily drastic. "Don't be so hard on him, Levir. I'm more than positive that he isn't finished yet."

Budon had been in thought for a while. Considering Venal's situation and the fact that he was wounded in battle, he seems to have more faith in him all of a sudden. "There is a saying: 'A beast become more powerful when wounded.' He might be more capable than we assumed."

Levir, however, wasn't getting his hopes up. "Hmph. We'll see soon enough." He then walked away, doing his own errands from then on.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_ , 5:10 PM

Josh did what Sean asked of him. Though, he wasn't fond of it, finding Jamie was important. But when it came down to it, it was him that had to talk sense into her, as he thinks he's the only one capable of doing so.

"Jamie!" he yelled out, hoping that he might end up getting her attention. But it was to no avail. "Ugh. Why won't this girl learn?"

"I have an idea why." said Sean, appearing from behind a tree near Josh, who didn't seem too fond of seeing his big brother. While Ken and Sarah go look for Jamie, Sean decided to have a 1-on-1 chat with Josh to knock some sense into him. "You and I both know you're worried about Jamie. So let's look for her together."

Josh sighed. "This is between me and Jamie, Sean. Just let me do my thing."

"Yeah...no. It doesn't work like that anymore."

Josh turned to Sean, confused by what he was getting at. "What are you saying?"

"If this was just about the two of you, you both would have been the only Rangers protecting the Earth. But there are five of us. So quit making this just about you two."

Josh scoffed and tried to walk away. Sean, however, wasn't finished talking yet, so he kept following him, much to Josh's annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Park, Sarah and Ken were looking around, hoping to come across Jamie eventually. Sarah was getting exhausted. "Ugh, where is she?"

Ken decided to speak his mind a little bit. "Jamie is definitely stubborn, but not as much as Josh. It'll take some time for them to mend their differences."

Sarah, optimistic as ever, had another idea. "If we're lucky, that'll happen quicker than we might think." She then started moving again, Ken following from behind, a smile on his face.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_ , 5:15 PM

Venal didn't plan for anything from before to happen. However, he made sure to go through with his plans, no matter what. Looking over the city of Angel Grove, he had this last opportunity to go through with his plans. "Perfect. Now it' time to freeze this planet to the core!"

The snowflakes on his back glowed again, this time unleashing a flurry of snow that was quickly encompassing the city, and possibly areas nearby as well.

Meanwhile, Jamie was still limping, taking a walk at first. However, when she teleported back to Angel Grove, she went back to where part of Venal's snowflakes on his back were broken off, taking a peace of it so she'll know when he strikes again.

Lo and behold, the fragment she carried started glowing seconds after Venal began freezing the planet. As such, she used the fragment as a means of tracking down Venal and hopefully taking him down once and for all.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_ , 5:20 PM

Sean was still following Josh, and the longer he did so, the more annoyed he was getting. "What do you want from me, Sean?"

"I wanna know why you're acting like this all of a sudden? Why are you constantly doing what you're doing? What good will come out of this?"

"Jamie will toughen up."

"Are you serious? She's not able to handle something like this. You keep pushing her to do something she doesn't need to do."

"I need to do this."

"Why? Because from what she said, you are the cause for why she constantly feels useless. She might blame all of us, but you seem to be the root of the problem. By trying to get her to wise up and come to an understanding that the world isn't so forgiving, you're pretty much compromising her. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Josh was silent. He...he didn't know how to respond. He didn't know why he had to do this to Jamie. He just...had to. In his eyes, it's the only way she'll learn that she is important. But what he doesn't understand, is that being pessimistic about it while trying to mean well with his actions is doing more bad than good.

"I don't know why you keep assuming you're the only one who could help Jamie. True, you've been there for her more than anyone else, but that doesn't mean anything. We're all a team now. We have to be there for each other, not just one of us. You've got friends watching out for you. With Jamie, it's the same thing."

Josh still remained silent. Sean was right, but he just wouldn't admit it.

"It's not like you can't ask for help from one of us."

"I'm not fond of co-dependency." said Josh quietly.

"Hmph. Hypocrite."

Josh snapped his head back up again, surprised by what Sean just said. "Excuse me?"

"If you're not fond of it, then why are you teaching it to Jamie? You kept telling her not to go alone. To me, that shows you clearly care about her."

Josh didn't know what to say. But it seemed as though he was more willing to open up this time.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Venal had seemed to have succeeded in freezing over a part of Angel Grove, for the time being. Now all that was left was the rest of the city, and the Earth itself. However, someone stood in his way.

With her sprained ankle still getting in the way, Jamie limped her way to Venal. "Found you. Now I have you all to myself!"

Venal couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Nobody to help you, I see? This should be easy!" He then unleashed a blizzard blast at Jamie, knocking her back. He laughed at how ridiculous this was. "How foolish of you! Now I'll get rid of you for good!"

Jamie was furious. "Don't you dare look down on me!" She then took out her Morpher, powering up as normal. " **GO GO GUARDIANS!** "

She then attempted to charge at Venal, who started firing lasers at her.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_

Josh sat down on a nearby rock, not fond of what he was about to admit.

"I know Jamie's strong. Believe me, I've seen what she could do. But she won't put the work in when she needs to. It drives me insane sometimes."

Sean sat next to Josh. "I get it. You do have faith in her."

Josh sighed. "Yeah, but I've been trying to make it clear that she's not strong to handle things on her own. And I emphasize 'on her own' so she could put the pieces together herself. At the very least, she should be fighting with me."

Sean thought for a second of what to say, and then it hit him. "Did you forget what I said? It's the five of us. Instead of doing things as a pair, we should be doing things as a group. Besides, while you two are strong together, we're even stronger when it's all five of us." He the stood up from the rock. "You have faith in us, don't you?"

Josh didn't know what to say. Sean was right again, and this time he was willing to admit that. He chuckled, realizing how stupid he's been. "I'm sorry about all this. I do have faith in you guys. I mean, if I didn't, then that means I didn't have faith that I could protect the earth. And what good would it be for being a Ranger if that was the case?"

Sean smiled, glad to know that Josh has seen his side of things. "It's alright. At least you're aware of what you did wrong so you can learn from it."

Josh then stood up, about to say one last thing, when suddenly, the wind changed, and they both felt it. He then touched the ground, sensing another chill through the ground.

Next thing they knew, their communicators went off. Sean answered it. "Go for Sean."

" _Did you feel it too, guys?_ " asked Sarah. " _Venal's on the move again, and you know what that means._ "

"Jamie..." said Josh to himself as he clenched his fist in anger.

"We're on our way." said Sean as he close communication for the moment. "Come on. Hopefully, we're not too late." Josh nodded as them along with Sarah and Ken ran off to the location.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Using her Tiger Fang, Jamie seems to not be fairing well against Venal, especially with her leg still not fully healed from the previous encounter. As she attempts to charge at him again, her leg starts acting up again, causing her to grab hold of it. "Not now..."

"Wide open!" yelled Venal as he blasted more lasers at Jamie, who took the blast, feeling helpless. He then proceeded to stomp on her without restraint. "I'll end you right now!"

But before he could do that, Josh and Sean showed up, fully Morphed and weapons at the ready. They made a surprise attack on Venal, knocking him back so the rest could help Jamie up. However, Jamie was still not keen on letting the others help her. "Let me go! This is my fight! I'll beat him myself!"

Josh then placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You're not useless, okay!?" This surprised her. She never expected Josh to be saying such words. "You're just as important as the others. But this guy's for the five of us to fight!"

Jamie couldn't believe what Josh was saying. That's what she wanted to hear from him all this time. That she wasn't useless, that she had a reason to be where she was. She never felt useful to the team, so she decided to do her own thing in hopes that she found her usefulness elsewhere. When in all actuality, she was useful from the beginning, and she just couldn't see it until now.

It was then she realized that if she were useless, she wouldn't have complied in becoming a Ranger. Her becoming the Yellow Ranger gave her the revelation of how important she really is.

Venal then stood up, enraged by the other Rangers' interference. "Curse you, Rangers!"

Sean then took out a new Spirit Card, one that was specific to those of the Sky Tribe, activating it with his Morpher like all other cards in the Rangers' arsenal. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You're all too weak to face me!" He then attempted another blizzard attack at the Rangers, the Spirit Technique forming a tornado-like wall that blocked the attack. During the attack, the booming voice issued out a new command. " **SKY TECHNIQUE! WALL OF ICARUS!** "

Venal was shocked by this, but Sean wasn't. "I beg to differ."

"Alright. Let's go, Rangers!" yelled Josh, who was pumped up for this fight. The others, except for Jamie nodded and jumped into battle. Jamie was still in shock, but eventually decided to fight with his friends, as she should have been doing all this time.

She still wasn't in the best condition to fight, though, as during the fight, she was knocked back as per usual. Josh was knocked back as well, but recovered before hitting the ground. "Sean, you're up!" Sean nodded.

He then jumped into the air, preparing to strike with his Storm Sabre. "Dragon's Fury!"

The attack disoriented Venal momentarily, giving Ken enough time to get off an attack. "Shark Splash!" he yelled as he shot multiple shots from his Wave Bowgun in a high-arcing position.

"Nice one, Ken." said Josh as he gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll run interference, alright." Ken responded.

"Sarah, back me up!" Josh commanded.

"Ugh, a little warning next time..." Sarah complained to herself as Josh charged at Venal.

As he did so, Sarah fired at Venal with her Phoenix feather to prevent a counterattack. Josh slid behind Venal, pulling off two slashes towards Venal's snowflakes on his back, breaking more pieces off. As a result, he ended up grabbing Josh, knocking him back to prevent anymore injuries.

"Josh!" yelled Jamie as she ran towards him in worry. "Are you alright?"

Josh got up fairly quickly, expecting that to happen. "You're up Jamie. He's all yours, just like you wanted."

She nodded at this, grateful that she could finally have this moment for herself. Josh, meanwhile, prepared to use the same card she used before. However, he knew how to use it. "Spirit Card, Activate!" he yelled as he closed his Morpher and the booming voice gave out the command from before. " **LAND TECHNIQUE!** **FORCE OF GAIA!** "

Since that particular Spirit Technique was able to be used in different ways, Josh used it to form temporary walls that got closer to Venal and blocked any attacks towards Jamie as she charged towards him. At the last second, the technique forced boulders like before to burst out of the ground. And with all her might, Jamie slashed through the boulder, leaving Venal wide open for three slashes from his Tiger Fang, knocking him back.

Jamie sighed in relief that she was able to pull off something like that. The others grouped around, proud of what she was able to accomplish. Josh, however, was the most proud. "See, Jamie? This is what I've been trying to tell you." She nodded in agreement, now knowing of what her true calling is.

Venal wasn't finished, though. "Fools...this fight is far from over!"

Jamie, not willing to back down, prepares to see this fight to its conclusion. "Let's finish this, Rangers!" They all grunted in agreement as they did their roll call.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together, Guardians Forever!"

Venal, assuming they were mocking him, attempted to attack the Rangers. However, they were quick to react, deflecting the attack and retaliating with their own energy attack, knocking back Venal once more.

Given the ample opportunity to end the fight, the Rangers began to combine their weapons as per usual. "Divinity Crossbow!"

The Rangers then placed their "DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT" cards onto the bases of their respective weapons. When the weapon was fully charged, the booming voice gave out the same command as before. " **DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!** "

Venal's defeat was at hand, and there would be no stopping it. "Fire!" yelled all the Rangers in unison as the Crossbow fired a blast in the form of the full Guardians insignia. Venal had no time to avoid the attack, and took the full brunt of it, ensuring his destruction. Or so the Rangers think.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Dragun was greatly annoyed, for another of his subordinates has been defeated by the Rangers. "Budon, take care of this..."

Budon seemed happy to do this. "With pleasure, my Lord. This should be fun."

"Bizarre creatures, I admit." said Levir, who just appeared. "I've seen hundreds of planets, and yet never seen something like those before."

"I made them myself through extracting the venom, hatred and malice of various lifeforms across the galaxies." Making a hand gesture in the form of a command, the winged eye creatures flew to where Venal's body lays.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Attaching to Venal, it gave him new life, and made him grow to a gigantic size.

"I'll turn you all into ice sculptures!" he yelled, as he launched another blizzard attack towards the Rangers.

They didn't seem affected. Rather, they were more determined than ever to take Venal down. "Alright, Rangers! Let's show him what the five of us can do!" Sean then opened his Morpher, all the Rangers taking out their respective Zord Cards, and placing them in the Morpher and closing them. With that, the same booming voice issued out the command.

" **SUMMON DRAGON ZORD! PHOENIX ZORD! SNAKE ZORD! TIGER ZORD! SHARK ZORD!** "

When the Zords appeared, the Rangers entered their respective cockpits, setting their Guardian Morphers as usual. Next, they took out their Megazord cards. "Megazord Card!" they all yelled in unison as they placed them into their Morphers and closing them.

The booming voice issued out the respective command. " **SPIRIT COMBINATION: GUARDIAN MEGAZORD!** "

The Zords formed the respective parts of the Megazord: Josh and Jamie forming the legs, Sarah and Ken forming the arms, and Sean to form the torso and head. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

The Megazord stood to face Venal in the now blizzard-covered area. "I won't let you beat me!" he yelled as he launched another blizzard attack towards the Megazord, which seemed to stun it, giving Venal a chance to attack the Megazord head-on.

The Rangers seemed to be having a hard time, but really, the fight was only getting started. "You ready, Jamie?" asked Josh.

"More than ready!" responded Jamie, as the Rangers took the Megazord to the skies, preparing for an attack. "Aerial Kick Assault!" the two yelled as the Megazord rapidly kicked Venal constantly while still flying in the air. This resulted in the blizzard that Venal started to stop altogether.

"We're not done yet!" yelled Josh as the Megazord landed back onto the ground.

"Spirit Beast Assault!" yelled Jamie as the Snake and Tiger Spirit Beasts ejected from their respective limbs, assaulting Venal, as the name of the attack implies.

The Tiger Spirit Beast locked its teeth into one of Venal's legs, distracting him long enough for the Snake Spirit Beast to trip him up by attacking the other leg.

The Spirit Beasts then reconnected to where they were before. "Time to end this!" yelled Sean, as the Rangers all took out the "BINDING FINISHER" card, activating them with their Morphers. " **BINDING FINISHER!** "

The Dragon Sword then ignited with flames. "Those who do evil works shall receive Divine Retribution!" Spiritual versions of the Zord cards appeared, keeping Venal in place. The Megazord then flew towards him, the Rangers giving out one final command themselves. " **Final Strike!** " The inflamed Dragon Sword slashed through Venal with ease, leading to his true destruction, with no chance of him coming back.

"Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!"

* * *

When everything was said and done, and the people were saved, Jamie wanted to thoroughly apologize for how she was acting. They all understood her reasoning, and she was accepted with open arms always.

If it wasn't obvious, this is one of many tests of the strength of their bonds. While Jamie knew that they all had a strong bond with one another, she had thought it was weakening with her being seemingly left out of most things. But she didn't realize until now how useful she really was. She along with Josh were being tested, and they passed with flying colors.

So...as a reward, she was able to show off her usefulness by helping clean up Ernie's place. Let's just say that, she wasn't very fond of it, even more so when she actually saw the place for herself.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_ , 6:00 PM

It was one of those homes that looked bigger on the inside, to say the least. And as such, it was a lot for Ernie Jr. to handle keeping clean on his own. There were a few bedrooms, one for Ernie and another for his dad. There are also two guest bedrooms: one with two bunk beds, and the other with two regular beds. One thing was for sure. Out of the five that are still in foster care, they would all be taking their one day out of a week to sleep there.

There was a fairly large living room that could accommodate all five of them at once if need be. Plus, the kitchen seemed to be fairly up to date. However, considering that Ernie Jr. has to take care of all of this, he ended up slacking on finishing it all that day, leaving some notable parts of the house a mess.

When Jamie saw this, she wanted to scream in horror, but Ken covered her mouth as her screams could easily be confused for seeing bloody murder.

"What a mess!" she said, not looking forward to this one bit.

"Jamie. Don't be rude. Be grateful that we're helping Ernie out at all. Besides, you wanted to be more useful, didn't you?" said Ken, who was annoyed by how selfish Jamie was sounding.

"Nah, I don't blame her." said Ernie, scratching his head nervously. "If I was in her position...oh boy...I would faint from the shock."

"Well, we're glad to help out. You need all the help you can get. And I'm sure you need to focus on making sure you're dad is healthy." explained Sean.

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks again, guys." responded Ernie, the five nodding in understanding.

"Now then, let's get to work!"

Jamie felt like cowering in fear, but complied either way. _This is gonna be a LONG night..._ she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's episode 4!
> 
> Now, I will thoroughly admit that this episode was fairly difficult to write at first. But once I realized I could go all out with Josh, I started to see how much fun I could have. And for a moment, I was on a roll.
> 
> Also, this episode was meant to address a lingering issue between Jamie and the other Rangers: how useless she has felt. So really, this was an episode focusing on developing Jamie. So for those who like Jamie, I hope this is something you like.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for giving this a read. Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)


	6. Episode 5: Sensitive Sensation

_Ernie Jr's Residence_ , June 6, 4:00 PM

When Jamie had said that it would be a long night two days ago, she was right. However, thankfully, she along with the other Rangers would only help keep the house clean and what not every other day on weekdays. And on the occasion, they would take one day out of their weekend to help out. So Jamie would be able to get some rest.

It's only been the second day that the Rangers had started cleaning the place up, and she has pretty much gotten used to it at this point.

On the first day, most of the cleaning was happening on the first floor of the residence. And now, they had to work on the next floor up, which was definitely less of a hassle when they were already into the swing of things.

Ernie had explained, before they got started, that there was a storage room filled with stuff that he had yet to use or place around the house. As such, Josh and Jamie would be the ones to not only take out the packages, but also empty them out and see where they could go.

Sarah was working on cleaning the windows and what not. But, she needed some help. "Ugh, where's a step ladder when you need one...?" The windows on the upper floor was fairly large, to the point where she wasn't tall enough to clean them entirely. "Sean, can you come over here for a sec?"

As Jamie had begun opening one of the packages, she noticed something that got her really excited. "Hey, a globe! Maybe we can-!" Suddenly, the globe fell apart in her hands. She groaned in annoyance. "Oh, come on!"

Josh was shaking his head, still carrying another package he had yet to open. "Don't get so excited. Geez." He then put down the package, about to do something else. However, he then noticed what seemed to be an arcade machine up against the wall covered by a blanket. "An arcade machine? Huh. Never thought I'd see one of these again..."

Jamie shrugged, thinking that maybe Ernie Sr. had it and it probably broke down a long time ago.

"Will you hold still!?" yelled Sarah, who was standing on Sean's back to be able to reach the upper portion of the window. Sean groaned as he was brought so low as to being Sarah's step-ladder. "Okay, a little more to the right..." Sean then moved in the direction asked of him. But he went too far. "Too far, too far!"

Sean felt ridiculous, but if it meant helping Sarah out, he would have to suck it up for the moment. "Okay, perfect. Now, onto the next window."

 _Are you kidding me...?_ thought Sean. His patience was wearing a bit thin as he was forced to crawl on the ground and being Sarah's mobile step ladder in order to clean the windows. The others had different reactions to this. Ken was smiling, laughing on the inside considering Sean's predicament. Josh felt bad for Sean. And Jamie was...unsure how she felt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Sarah as she began to fall, losing her balance. The others were shocked, wanting to help. But Sean was quicl to respond, using his enhanced speed to position himself in such a way where he could catch her.

The two looked at one another for a few seconds in silence until Sean asked the question. "You alright?" Sarah nodded, suddenly feeling nervous from the fact that Sean was holding her in the way he was. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she realized that time was wasting, and they still had a lot of work to do.

"Well, come on, now. Help me up." Sean did just that. "Well, onto the next window. Chop-chop, Sean!"

Sean sighed. "How about you start on the next one, and I'll see if I can get you a step ladder?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment, and agreed. "Why not? I can start cleaning it now, and when you find it, let me know." Sean nodded as he began looking for just that.

"Ugh. I need to take a break after this." Sean said to himself.

* * *

 _Raikon Fleet Main Warship_ , June 7, 3:30 PM

Dragun was slowly running out of ideas, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Allow me to introduce Fortéo, the acclaimed 'best musician in the galaxy'."

The one known as Fortéo was more or less a walking hardcore musician stereotype, or at least his hair was, anyway. However, he seemed to have two intersecting electric guitars embedded in his chest.

"'Acclaimed'? Incorrect. I AM the best musician in the galaxy!" exclamated Fortéo, as he proceeded to do some sort of air guitar routine. However, it seemed as though his routine projected hardcore music that anyone can hear. Levir wasn't interested in what he was doing. Dragun, however, was applauding Fortéo for his efforts. "I'm honored that you love my music, Lord Dragun!" He then ended finished his routine, the music ending as well.

When he finished, he walked over to Levir and Budon with curiosity. "So, which of you is going to be my Manager?"

Levir looks at Fortéo with pure confusion. "And why would you need one?"

"Because I need someone to help me set up the greatest performance on planet Earth. I know you're not that stupid, are you?"

"Why you little worm! I should send you back from whence you-!"

"Wait!" said Budon suddenly, cutting Levir off. The two looked at Budon with shock. "This could work in favor of what I have planned."

* * *

 _Ernie Jr's Residence_ , 4:30 PM

Thankfully, the house was as clean as it was gonna get. However, around the time Sarah had left for class that morning, she noticed the start of a garden outside, the dirt set up perfectly for just that. There was a shovel, empty colored pots, along with unopened flower seed packets. She thought that it might not be right to have it out as it was.

So, when she had time to herself, her and Jamie decided to get it started, as she would have a hard time doing it all by herself.

As they were working on filling the pots with dirt, Jamie could hear Sarah humming to a peculiar tune, as if she knew it by heart. "I forgot that you could sing."

This caught Sarah's attention for a moment. "Have I told you or the others before?"

"Yeah. You told us you loved to sing when you were a kid. You know...before what happened."

This ended up stopping Sarah dead in her tracks. True, the pain about what happened had lessened over the years. But it was still hard to bear at times. She ended up taking a deep breath, reminding herself of where she is now. But also, of something else. "Right."

"So what was it you were humming?" asked Jamie.

"Well...it was something my mom used to sing to me whenever I had a nightmare, or just couldn't sleep. It went a little something like this." Sarah took a deep breath as she prepared to sing her mother's lullaby.

 _Never give up,  
_ _Never give in,  
_ _Never let a ray of doubt slip in.  
_ _And if you fall,  
_ _You'll never fail.  
_ _You'll just get up and try again._

She had to stop since the rest of the lullaby escaped her mind. "And that's about all I can remember."

Jamie had forgotten how beautiful Sarah sounded when she sang. And so did Sean, who was checking up on the two when he heard her singing. "Such a beautiful voice. I'm surprised you haven't done open mic sessions yet."

"Nah, that's not for me. I love singing and all, but I don't like doing it in public."

It wasn't until Sean made a small chuckle that the two noticed he was there. "Oh, hey Sean. Checking up on us as usual?" asked Sarah with a smile.

"Well, you know me. I gotta look out for my friends."

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Fortéo was standing atop a building near a large group of civilians who were minding their own business.

However, he was about to ruin their day really quickly. "ANGEL GROVE! It's time for the greatest performance of your lives!"

He then began to do another air guitar session, the same thing happening before. However, something else would come about it. Something...strange.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sarah and Jamie had begun watering the tulips after planting them. Sean was about to leave, when suddenly, him and Sarah began to hear what sounded like someone smashing an electric guitar while still connected to an amp. "Ugh, what...is that...noise...?" said Sean.

This really gave them serious migraines, and they both fell to the ground suddenly. Jamie didn't understand what was going on. "Guys? What's wrong?"

Sean and Sarah got up, dizzy and somewhat weak from the high frequencies that only they seem to be hearing. "Contact the others. Ugh...something's wrong..." said Sarah.

Jamie nodded, activating her communicator. "Ken, Josh, we might have a problem..."

" _You're telling me...?_ " replied Josh, who was moaning slightly. " _I'm hearing a weird noise. I feel like I'm gonna puke..._ "

"You too, Josh? Cause Sean and Sarah are having the same problems."

" _Great. That can only mean one thing, can it...?_ "

"We might need Sean and Sarah to track the source."

" _Seems like our only option._ " said Ken.

"Right. We'll meet you guys there. Jamie out." She then cut off communication with the others and proceeded to help Sean and Sarah up. "Come on. If this is an attack from the Fleet, you guys might be the only ones who can track it. Are you up for it?"

"Like we have a choice." said Sean as they all began to head in the direction of the frequency's source.

Ken would meet up with Josh so he would know where to go when all five of the Rangers group up again.

* * *

 _Downtown Angel Grove_ , 4:45 PM

When close enough, Fortéo's hardcore music emits a high frequency that slowly weakens the human body until their brain shuts down. It's a unique form of torture that leads to a slow and painful death, something that nobody wants to deal with.

The large group of people could not escape in time, and were succumbed to its torturous effects, preventing them from getting back up again. "Hold it! The show has only begun!" said Fortéo as the guitars embedded on his chest seemed to move somehow. They took on a vibrating motion, increasing the high frequencies even further.

The Rangers eventually arrived fully morphed, the civilians still within inches of their lives. They weren't able to cover their ears due to their helmets being in their way.

"This is awful!" yelled Jamie.

"So this is what was giving me a headache before?" asked Josh to himself.

Sean wasn't sure what to do. "This is ridiculous!"

"We gotta get these people out of here before we have more blood on our hands!" yelled Sarah, who was deeply worried about this.

Ken noticed Fortéo atop the nearby building. "Hey, you! Keep it down!"

Fortéo heard what the Blue Ranger told him to do, stopping his session almost immediately. "How dare you tell Fortéo, the greatest musician in the galaxy, to keep it down!? My music has no rival! Mantisites!"

Suddenly, Mantisites appeared out of nowhere. With the people no longer succumbing to such high frequencies, they ran away from the foot soldiers while they still have the time. "Time to show these posers what my music can do!"

Fortéo began another air guitar session, the Mantisites dancing to the rhythm.

The Rangers took out their Weapon Cards, activating them in their Morphers and prepared to engage the foot soldiers.

Josh and Jamie seemed to be struggling with the Mantisites in particular. "What is with these things?" asked Josh.

"They seem to be in sync with the music!" replied Jamie.

Sarah was not fairing too well. The high frequencies were detrimental to her capabilities of fighting off the Mantisites. She was then knocked back by one. Ken noticed this right away. "Sarah, look out!" he yelled as he blasted his Wave Bowgun towards the surrounding foot soldiers that were ganging up on Sarah.

Sean wasn't in any better of a situation. Josh had to slash a Mantisite that had grabbed Sean while still being tortured by the frequencies. "Sean! Keep it together!"

Fortéo had landed on the ground, Mantisites forming around him, dancing to his air guitar session. The Rangers couldn't get any closer, but at least he was at level ground with them. "Time to combine our weapons!" suggested Ken.

Just as they were about to do so, Sarah and Sean began to struggle even more with the frequencies, causing them to falter for a moment. "Hey, pull yourselves together!" yelled Josh. As much as it hurt them, they forced themselves back on, combining their weapons as per usual. "Divinity Crossbow!"

Fortéo hadn't stopped his session. As such, Sean and Sarah struggled to keep the Crossbow steady. Even when they tried to fire it, it missed its intended target due to the two struggling to keep things together.

Fortéo had finished his session, no longer feeling like continuing. "You posers ruined my concert. You'll pay for that!" He then proceeded to blast the Rangers with disc-like projectiles formed from the discs on his arms.

"Look out!" yelled Josh, who along with Ken and Jamie jumped out of the way. Sean and Sarah, however, were still suffering from the effects of the high frequencies, preventing them from evading the attack. The attack caused them to demorph immediately.

"Hm, time to pack up and get ready for my next gig! Later posers!" Fortéo yelled as he happily danced away from the area.

The others came to Sean and Sarah's aid right away. "Are you guys alright?" asked Jamie.

The two were in so much pain, it is surprising that they're still alive. "My head hurts..." said Sarah weakly, holding her head in pain. Sean was unable to speak, as he was on the verge of going unconscious.

Either way, neither of them were in any condition to fight at this point, as it seems to be a fight that they couldn't win without their weaknesses getting in the way.

* * *

 _Command Center_ , 5:00 PM

Sean and Sarah were out of comission for a while. Jamie made sure the two get some rest. Josh and Ken, meanwhile, went to the Command Center, trying to make sense of this situation through Zedren's insight.

"None of this makes sense." Ken began. "Why is is that only Sean and Sarah seemed to get hurt by that thing? What are we not getting?"

Zedren pondered for a moment, and remembered something important. "With great strengths, come significant weaknesses, and vice versa." Josh and Ken didn't know what he was talking about, but they let him continue. "That monster uses sonic frequencies in an attempt to bring casualties towards whoever hears it. Those of the Sky Tribe are highly susceptible to sonic attacks of any kind, as they can hear them anywhere in the world. If exposed for too long, they end up in Sean and Sarah's condition right now. You should be glad you specialize more in the Land abilities, Josh, or else you would have been resting with them."

What Zedren said made sense. Considering that Josh's secondary abilities were that of the Sky Tribe, it's not too far off to believe that his Land abilities helped fortify more of a resistance to it, even though he himself is still susceptible to sonic attacks, just not as easily. "It makes you wonder how you can fight against a monster who uses noise as his weapon."

"Well, you should go see how they're doing. If I figure out something, you'll know right away." explained Zedren. Finding Fortéo was their top priority, but they had to be sure that Sean and Sarah were doing alright too.

The two then teleported out, heading back to Ernie's place.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sean and Sarah had went unconscious moments after they were brought back to Ernie's place. They were put in the guest room with two bedrooms and had ice packs over their heads. Let's just say they weren't doing so well, at least until Sarah woke up suddenly.

Jamie noticed this, and gently lowered her back onto the bed. "Easy now, you need to rest."

Sarah felt bad for what had happened. She didn't expect anything like that to happen. "I'm...I'm sorry about all this."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could do at that point. Just rest up. When you're both able, we'll try again."

"I don't think we'll stand any better of a chance next time. But...I know we'll find a way around this. It'll work out, somehow."

Jamie chuckled. "You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you? Get some sleep. You'll need it."

Sean then sat up, overhearing the two's conversation. "You forget how optimistic Sarah is. If she says it'll work out, she means it. If there really wasn't any hope, she wouldn't say anything."

Sean had a point. Jamie didn't know how to respond to that. "Just get some rest, Sean. You need it, too." Sean nodded as he layed back down to sleep.

As she went to leave, Ken came seemingly out of nowhere, scaring her nearly half to death. "Don't do that!" she whispered.

"Sorry. How are they doing?" Ken whispered back.

"They still have high spirits, I'll give 'em that."

"Well, at any rate, it's about time we try and find Fortéo." suggested Josh. "We'll need a plan before he strikes again."

The three decided to take their conversation downstairs to give Sean and Sarah some peace and quiet. However, something odd caught their eye. The suposed arcade machine covered by a cloth blanket was moving across the ground without anything pulling it.

"Are you guys seeing this...?" whispered Ken.

"Looks like it wasn't an arcade machine after all..." Josh whispered in response.

The machine then stopped, rotating towards the three. The screen appeared to have what looked like eyes, in a sense. Next thing they knew, the machine seemed to have folded out arms and legs. The three wanted to scream, but knew they didn't want to wake the others upstairs.

What now seems to be an arcade machine and automaton hybrid slowly walked towards the three. When it got close enough, it spoke in a familiar voice. "It's alright. Don't be afraid."

They couldn't believe their ears, or their eyes. "...Alpha?" asked Ken.

"Not necessarily. The AI core data from Alpha 6 was copied and transferred to this unit. I am known as Omega." said the automaton.

The three were dumbfounded beyond belief. If they had known that Alpha could transfer his AI data into another unit, it could have been very helpful, probably.

"So...why are you here, Omega?" asked Josh.

"Zedren suggested I transfer myself to this unit to help track down the enemy more efficiently."

 _Makes you wonder why this was never considered as an option before..._ though Jamie.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

* * *

Fortéo was upset that the Rangers ruined his concert. He wasn't sure where to go from here. "Those stupid posers, ruining a good concert..." he said to himself.

"Weren't you looking for a manager?" asked Budon, who had appeared nearby moments ago.

Fortéo then realized Budon was there and was a little surprised. "Oh, it's you. Seems you were right about my music having them on the ropes after all."

"Indeed. That was an impressive performance."

"Well, of course! I AM a musical genius, you know. My next gig will surely prove it. I'm going to literally blow away the competition!"

"I have an even better idea. How about a concert that will bring the Earth to its knees and shatter its core? A performance of apocalyptic proportions."

* * *

 _Ernie Jr's Residence_ , 5:30 PM

Omega had explained where and how the particular unit he was controlling was here on Earth. Turns out, it was one of the many kinds of technology that existed on the planet the Ranger's ancestors originate from, modified and sent to earth in case of an emergency.

Jamie was beyond intrigued, as per usual, but was still curious about something. "Modified how?"

"It might be best if I showed you." responded Omega as he returned to his compact state, his screen popping up all different kinds of stats to determine Fortéo's location. "I can analyze height, material composition, and reverberations between local skyscrapers, cross-reference it with local weather conditions, temperature and humidity, and extrapolate that Fortéo's next appearance will be..."

A map of the world then appeared, zooming in on Angel Grove and highlighting a specific location, which appeared to be a local concert area. "...the Angel Grove Music Center, specifically the concert stage!"

They were beyond impressed by what Omega was capable of. He could definitely come in handy later. "Well, let's not waste anymore time. Let's go." suggested Ken.

The three then ran off, heading to the location given to them.

* * *

_Angel Grove Music Center - Concert Stage_

Fortéo had driven out of the area any and all people working on a future concert happening in less than a week. With the stage completely empty, they were free to work on the final performance.

"Hey, hey hey! Careful with that!" yelled Fortéo as he made sure everything is set up correctly. "Come on, get a move on! We don't have all day!" A Mantisite then started screeching in response to someone coming.

Ken, Jamie and Josh appeared full Morphed, surprised by what they were seeing. "Well, what do you know? Omega was right." said Jamie.

"Omega definitely knows his stuff." responded Josh.

"Let's drive them off, and quickly." said Ken as the three proceeded to interrupt the setup of the performance.

However, someone blasted at them to make sure they didn't get to them. It was Budon atop a building rooftop right next to the concert stage. "I don't think so, Rangers."

"Who are you?" asked Ken.

"I am Budon, General of the Raikon Fleet. However, since this world is soon to end, who I am is meaningless."

Fortéo laughed at this, glad to have Budon on his side. "That's my Manager!"

"Manager?" asked Josh with confusion.

"Now then, let's begin! Let's bring this planet to its knees!" The spotlights set up previously flashed on as Fortéo began playing his hardcore music once more, the Mantisites dancing choreographically to the rhythm.

Budon that teleported to where the Rangers were, preparing to fight. "Bring it on!" yelled Josh.

However, the Rangers weren't even a match for him, his reaction speed surprising. Almost as if he had the abilities of the Sky Tribe. He used his Comet Lance to incapacitate the Rangers momentarily as he turned towards the performance. "Initiate the relay!" he yelled to the Mantisite closest to the relay device that would transmit Fortéo's sonic frequencies all across the world.

The Mantisite pushed the button, the device transmitting the sonic frequencies all across the world, _including_ New York City, Africa, China, Paris, and even Egypt.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Seconds later, even Sean and Sarah, who were still resting, began to feel it too. It was piercing through their skulls. It was so hard to bear, but they had to. Suddenly, their communicators went off. Sean struggled to activate it. "Go...for Sean."

Alpha was on the other end, more worried than he's ever been. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Sean, Sarah, the others need your help! Fortéo is transmitting his sonic frequencies all across the world! Please, you need to stop him before it's too late!"

A sudden surge of willpower came upon Sean, making the sonic frequencies hurting his entire body far more bearable. He then helped Sarah up. "We gotta go!"

When Sean tried to get Sarah up, she fell down right away. "I...I can't. It hurts too much..."

He then wrapped Sarah's arm around him, keeping her from falling. "Come on, Sarah. You said it yourself: 'It'll work out somehow.'" She looked at Sean, whose determination was as strong as ever. Sarah wanted to give up, but he wouldn't let that happen so easily. It was either they go and help the others, or everybody on Earth will die, granting the Raikon Fleet instant victory.

Sarah nodded, understanding of what must be done.

Slowly but surely, Sean helped Sarah out of the house. She was in deep thought, though. Although her optimistic side was showing, she didn't know what they could do. _There's got to be a way. But where to start?_ she thought to herself.

When they made it to the porch outside, Sarah noticed something that made her gasp. "What's wrong?" asked Sean. She then pointed to where the tulips were. Sean was surprised. The tulips were fully bloomed, even though they were only planted about an hour ago.

Sean walked over to the tulips, confused. "How could they...?" It was then that something clicked in his mind. Sean ans Sarah are extremely sensitive to sonic frequencies. So...it would only make sense to those of the Sky Tribe should have an extra ability to counter such a weakness. And Sarah was singing moments after she planted them. It all made sense.

"That's it!" yelled Sean. "This _is_ gonna work out!" This made Sarah perk up a little bit. She knew there had to be a way. "And I know just how to do it. Though, you'll have to do something you're not fond of." Sean didn't like the sound of it either, but this was their only option at the moment.

"...What are you talking about...?" she asked reluctantly.

Sean sighed at this, but spoke with a straight face. "You're gonna have to sing to the world."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at this. On one end, she understood what Sean meant, but on the other, she didn't. She was pretty much dumbfounded by his words. "Excuse me...?"

"Please, just trust me. I'll explain on the way." Sarah reluctantly nodded as she wrapped her arm around him again and were off moments later. "So, that lullaby your mom sang to you...it was actually a modified version of the chorus from the song 'Win' by Brian McKnight. That's the song you're going to sing. And don't worry, I know the whole thing by heart. I'll teach it to you before we get there."

 _Somehow, I doubt that..._ thought Sarah.

* * *

_Angel Grove Music Center - Concert Stage_

Through trial and error, the other Rangers were able to hold their own a lot better against Budon. It was to the point where Josh held him in place so he could think of something else. "We gotta shut him up somehow..."

"You should be worrying more about yourself, Black Ranger!" yelled Budon as he broke Josh's grip and slashed him away. The others tried to help him up, but weren't quick enough. "Take this!" he yelled as he launched comet-like projectiles at the Rangers. "I won't let you end this concert before its climax. I'm afraid that you won't live long enough to see it. Say goodbye-"

Suddenly, Budon was interrupted by an echoing voice from a distance. It was female, no doubt about that. Even Fortéo had to stop his performance momentarily and wonder where that was coming from. "W-where's that gross hipster singing coming from?"

_La la la la la la la la_

Sarah had begun singing when her and Sean were close enough. Well, she was mostly warming up her voice, doing her Do-Re-Mi's and what not, as she soon began to sing for real.

 _Dark is the night  
_ _I can weather the storm_

 _Never say die  
_ _I've been down this road before  
_ _I'll never quit  
_ _I'll never lay down  
_ _See, I promised myself that I'd never let me down_

As Sarah was singing, her voice echoed across the whole stage. Any plants with flowers that have yet to bloom had started blooming at the sound of Sarah's voice, which literally represented the voice of an angel.

The other Rangers were shocked. They didn't expect something like this to work. They were even more shocked that Sarah was singing in public for the most part. "I can't believe it. Sarah's doing it..." said Jamie to herself.

 _So, I'll never give up  
_ _Never give in  
_ _Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
_ _And if I fall  
_ _I'll never fail  
_ _I'll just get up and try again  
_ _Never lose hope  
_ _Never lose faith  
_ _There's much too much at stake  
_ _Upon myself I must depend  
_ _I'm not looking for place or show  
_ _I'm gonna win_

Fortéo was growing furious at such an atrocious interruption. "You're cramping my style! Knock it off!"

As his Manager, Budon wouldn't take this lightly. "Curse you, Rangers-" He was then interrupted once more, the other Rangers blasting him from behind. Budon growled at them as he turned back towards him. "Why you...!"

"Worry more about yourself, pal!" retorted Josh, obviously mocking Budon for what he said earlier.

They started attacking him once more, Budon now more furious than ever. "You will regret mocking me!"

Sean thought it was time for the whole world to hear what Sarah has to offer, mainly to sooth their minds and bodies from the weakening effects of Fortéo's sonic frequencies. He took out a special Spirit Card, one that would spread someone's voices to every corner of the world. "Hear me, wind! Carry this angelic voice all across the world! Spirit Card, Activate!"

A harmless explosion of pink wind then spread from Sarah, the wind expanding to every part of the world, flower petals also blowing all over the place.

 _No stopping now  
_ _There's still a ways to go  
_ _Someway, somehow  
_ _Whatever it takes, I know  
_ _I'll never quit  
_ _I'll never go down  
_ _I'll make sure they remember my name  
_ _A hundred years from now_

Fortéo was now beyond enraged by this display. His pride and blatant ignorance of believing he was the greatest musician in the galaxy has blinded him to a point of no return. "You're...you're nothing but a poser! My music has. No. RIVAL!" He then began playing his music once more in an attempt to prove his point.

But Sarah just kept singing.

 _When it's all said and done  
_ _My once in a lifetime will be back again_

"Take THIS, poser!" yelled Fortéo as he attempted to amplify his own sonic frequencies. But it was no use.

 _Now is the time  
_ _To take a stand_

The Rangers were still keeping Budon at bay, when they realized what was going on. "I can't believe it. It's working. Sarah's singing is drowning out the noise!" said Ken.

 _Here is my chance  
_ _That's why I..._

Not only was that happening, but the relay device was overloading from how much it was amplifying, to the point where it was Sarah's singing that could be heard across the world, not Fortéo.

 _I'll never give up  
_ _Never give in  
_ _Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
_ _And if I fall  
_ _I'll never fail  
_ _I'll just get up and try again_

Not only was the relay device overloaded, but even Fortéo couldn't handle it. He himself was overloading. "My music...is the greatest...!" The overload caused the electric guitars embedded into his chest to explode, leading him to fall to the ground in agony. "H-help me!"

Budon looked towards Fortéo in shock. "No! This can't be!"

 _Never lose hope  
_ _Never lose faith  
_ _There's much too much at stake  
_ _Upon myself I must depend  
_ _I'm not looking for place or show  
_ _I'm gonna win_

The three Rangers regrouped, glad to see that everything turned out okay. "Looks like Sean and Sarah figured it out after all." said Josh.

Ken then thought of something interesting. "I have an idea. Let's combine our weapons."

Josh and Jamie didn't understand. "But what about...?" Jamie didn't get to finish that question.

"This is just a hunch. Trust me."

The Rangers then combined their weapons into an incomplete version of the Divinity Crossbow. It wouldn't be as powerful, but it would still pack a punch no doubt. Doing the same routine as before, they placed their "DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT" cards on the bases of their respective weapons. "Fire!" the three yelled as the blast knocked Budon back fairly far.

Sarah was finished singing, and she felt a lot better, as well as more confident in her ability to sing openly. She stood up, now ready for some payback.

The two took out their Morph Cards, morphing up as usual.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

The two then engaged the Mantisites sent after them. As always, they made quick work of them. They then regrouped with the rest of the Rangers as Fortéo recovered from his traumatic overload. "P-p-posers!" he yelled, still somewhat dazed.

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers together, Guardians forever!"

"W-why you...!" Fortéo then launched more disc projectiles at the Rangers, who deflected them with ease.

The Rangers, deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, decided to do a new team attack. "Guardian Super Sonic!" They then proceeded to slash once with their weapons, the slashes forming a rainbow-like blast that stunned Fortéo as they combined their weapons for the final attack. "Fire!" They then blasted him, leading to his destruction.

However, Budon wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet. "This concert is far from over, Rangers!" he yelled as he unleashed his eye-like bat creatures to make Fortéo grow.

"Real musicians never die!" yelled the newly revitalized Fortéo.

"It's time for the Manager to step aside." said Budon as he left the rest to Fortéo.

"Alright, Rangers, let's take it up a notch!" Sean yelled. The other nodded in agreement as they summoned their Zords.

"It's time for the encore!" yelled Fortéo as he began another hardcore session in an attempt to damage the Dragon Zord.

Sean was struggling with keeping focused, the sonic attacks almost getting to him again.

"Oh no you don't! Fire!" Yelled Sarah as she blasted a beam from the Phoenix Zord's mouth, knocking down Fortéo with ease.

"Thanks, Sarah. Now then..."

The Rangers then proceeded to form the Megazord. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

"Only posers don't get true music!" yelled Fortéo as he then unleashed an attack based more around bad guitar feedback. It stunned the Megazord enough for Fortéo to get a few hits in before being countered seconds later. Fortéo tried another sonic attack, but the Rangers weren't fooled.

"That won't work a second time! Dragon Sword!" yelled Sean as the Megazord took out its weapon and slashed away the sonic attack, regardless of how illogical that sounds.

"Your music is really trying too hard. Start again from Do-Re-Mi!" suggested Sarah.

The Rangers then proceeded to do another attack. "Spirit Beast Assault!" they all yelled as the Spirit Beasts all left their respective limbs. As the Spirit Beasts attacked Fortéo, they did so in a Do-Re-Mi fashion, the notes playing with each hit.

The Spirit Beasts then returned to their respective limbs, with Sean having one more thing up his sleeve. "One more for good measure!" he yelled as the Dragon Spirit Beast unleashed a fire breath towards Fortéo.

The Rangers proceeded to take out their Binding Finisher cards and placed them into their Morphers. " **BINDING FINISHER!** " As like before, silhouetted versions of the individual Zord cards appeared, binding each of Fortéo's limbs and head so he can't escape.

"Those who do evil works shall receive Divine Retribution!" yelled the five as the Dragon Sword ignited. The Megazord then flew towards Fortéo as the Rangers yelled out one last command. " **Final Strike!** " The Sword slashed through Fortéo like nothing, leading to his destruction.

"Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!"

* * *

  _Ernie Jr's Residence_

Josh, Jamie and Ken check up on Omega, but it seems he has shut down. It seems as though he won't be of much help in certain circumstances, or so they thought.

Suddenly, Omega seemed to have reactivated, but instead of two eyes popping up on the screen, it was a live video feed of Zedren in the Command Center. They were shocked by this, and now even more confused. "Zedren?" asked Ken.

"Rangers, I've decided to use Omega's connections to live video feeds to talk to you from the Command Center. From now on, you should only come to the Command Center if you wish to speak to me privately, vice versa, or if I have something to give you all that will help you on this journey. The connection isn't the best right now, so it might cut out unexpec-" Before Zedren could finish that sentence, the video feed cut out as he mentioned, Omega still shut down from what they could tell.

"I wonder why Zedren did this?" asked Jamie.

"Well, whatever it is, my guess is he has something special in store for us soon." replied Ken.

Sean and Sarah then came in, carrying all of the potted tulips to show the others before placing them into the ground. "So, what did we miss?" She then noticed Omega next to the others. "And what is that?"

"Basically, it's another helper of Zedren's who also is capable of having him talk to us through a video feed from the Command Center. Omega here helped us find Fortéo's location no problem." explained Jamie.

"Huh. Well, ain't that convenie-" Before Sean could finish that sentence, he accidentally dropped one of the pots. Sarah's heart nearly stopped at this. She worked so hard on those plants, and Sean just had to screw things up for one of them. "Oh, nononono...!"

"Could you at least TRY to be more careful!?" yelled Sarah as she placed her pots down to fix Sean's error.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...!"

Sarah sighed. "It's fine. It's not like you ruined a perfectly good tulip or anything."

Sean knew right then and there that things were not going well for him. _And here I thought I've been through enough today..._ he thought.

Chances are, though, Sarah will get over it by the next day. Either way, everything worked out in the end, just like she said it would. Talk about a woman of her word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Episode 5 done!
> 
> I personally don't like this episode that much (it has grown on me slightly), but the point of it was to have Sarah be the focus, or at least try to. It offers little character development besides Sarah being a woman of her word with her optimism, which was meant to be the main point. But it got drowned out by all the things I added into the story out of nowhere that didn't really help with anything besides determining where Fortéo was gonna show again. Hopefully when I do massive rewrites of every episode that I didn't like writing at all, this will be more enjoyable.
> 
> Also, if anyone can spot a little hint of foreshadowing in this episode when it comes to a certain character, you have my respect.
> 
> And that's everything. Have a Morphenomenal day, everyone, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)


End file.
